I Finally See
by Bored-is-my-favorite-word
Summary: Over the summer harry finds out hes a demon and is transported to Inuyashas time.He has to dodge whore houses,slave traders,and even pirates!And maybe find love with a dog demon?Slash!InuHp
1. A Big Dilema

Privet Drive was by all means a completely normal neighborhood. It had a park a school and a multitude of houses that all looked exactly the same in every way. On the street though you will be pleased to find that not everyone was as normal as them. In fact if we head on over to the Dursley household you will find that is not the case at all. Because in that household you will find one boy who was extremely abnormal in every way. His name was Harry Potter, a sixteen year old who was known as the criminal boy as he goes to St.Brutus School for Criminal Boys. Everyone in the neighborhood stuck their nose up at his very name. However that is not the case as Harry Potter is not a criminal; he is in fact a wizard. One of the best in a long long time. However he was currently in a big dilemma over something.

Harry stared at the mirror in horror as he tried to put his glammar up. Staring back at him was not the famous wizard everyone knows him as; in fact nobody would even be able to recognize him. His hair reached his shoulders in spiky locks of beautiful raven. His eyes were the same brilliant emerald color, but they had a slit in them like cats eyes. His skin was an luminescent ivory color with two jungle green stars on each cheek only about an inch big. His lanky body was now lean with muscles on them although he still stayed at a height of 5''4. What was perhaps the most unique however were the new appendages added to his person. He had a pair of black cat ears on top of his head along with a smooth and sleek panther like tail that was twitching in aggravation. His hands now had finely manicured claws on them that looked sharp and deadly. Finally he had a thin layer of black fur running down his spine and towards his tail.

Harry hissed in anger as he blew his hair out of his eyes, 'As if things couldn't get any worse I decide to grow a fucking tail!" he thought plopping down on his bed and looking through his care of magical creatures' book. He searched for awhile before he found something that looked right. At the top it said "Panther Demons" and had a picture of something that looked like him on the page.

_Panther Demons are essentially what it says. They are a demon that takes on the characteristics of a panther. They are closely related to cat demons, except for the differences in animal forms and the animalistic characteristics. Panther demons are said to be fiercely independent, playful, and love to cause chaos. They are very protective over their own territory and will protect their pride to the end. They are alpha in most cases except in a relationship with their mate where they are mostly submissive a dominant has to prove they are worthy of being their dominant first. There are two different kinds of Panther Demons, those of blood, and those of worth. The ones of blood are ones that were born as a panther demon and have always been panther demons along with their parents being ones. The ones of Worth however are the ones who were not born as a Panther Demon, but were reincarnated as a Panther Demon. That means they were a human, but was then chosen by a dead panther demon to be one. They are in a way like half demons, half human and half demon. However Panther demons are very possessive even after death, so there are barely any ones of Worth._

Harry closed the book in deep thought for a minute as he took it all in. He thought for a minute before deciding against telling Dumbledore, 'It's none of his damn business anyways!' he thought with a sneer on his face before blinking slightly. 'Okay attitude change, I'm chalking that up to the demon thing.' He pondered some more before he through his hands up in disgust.

"You know what? Fuck it! I'm going to bed," he stated before falling on his bed and pulling the covers up and falling asleep. A couple of hours after he went to sleep it chimed twelve on his clock stating it was his birthday. The moment it chimed twelve he and his luggage all disappeared with nothing but a rumpled bed to show anyone had inhabited the place.

**An: Good? Bad? Please Review I hope you like it.**

Return to Top


	2. My Hero Complex Is Tingling

**Summary: Harry isn't all he is believed to be. Over the summer he finds out he's a panther demon and then just to put the topping on the cake he's been transported to Inuyasha's time period. What will he do? When he's trying to find a way home meeting interesting people as he goes along. Along the way he has to dodge Whore houses, slave traders, and perverted guys. And maybe he will find himself, and the power to destroy Voldemort for good. And maybe find love with a special dog demon (Not SessXHarry) **

**Warning: This will have Yaoi and Yuri and more then likely some lemons, and lots of violence. Children under thirteen should not read it! Beware!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Inuyasha at all**

**I Finally See**

**Chapter 2****: My Hero Complex is Tingling**

**By: Bored-Is-My-Favorite-Word**

Harry sighed slightly as he turned on his side in contentment letting lose a low purr and reaching over for his blanket. Which wasn't there unfortunately. He blearily opened his eyes and bolted upright when he saw he wasn't in his room anymore. In fact he wasn't even on Privet Dr. anymore. He quickly transfigured his clothes into something else. A pair of baggy brown pants and an army shirt before looking around and quickly deducting he had no idea where he was. Luckily he had his trunk and all his supplies which he quickly shrunk and changed into a chocker of a jungle green star on it.

He looked around his surroundings to see where he was. It seemed like a giant canyon that had a small river running down it. He could even see the slight imprint of where he had just been laying. He held back a grimace when he saw his reflection in the river although slightly distorted he clearly saw the cat ears.

"I forgot about those," he mumbled slightly annoyed to not have noticed them earlier. He sighed before wrapping his tail around his waist and transfiguring a pebble into a black beanie he put on his head to cover up his ears. He didn't know where he would end up and would rather not have to deal with frantic muggles. He sighed before heading up the bank at a leisurely walk hoping to find a town somewhere soon. It took him about an hour before he finally came upon a village although it looked like something from a different time all together. He casted a quick notice me not charm on himself before trotting through the village at a leisurely pace. The whole place looked like something pulled out of a Renaissance book with the small huts and workers going around. All though he noticed that there seemed to be a slight alertness going on around him that was a little peculiar. He swung himself on top of a hut and laid down on it peering over the side in fascination at everything around him. He caught on to a whispered conversation going on under him and listened in curiosity.

"Who do you think will be picked next?" one woman whispered. The other looked confused and voiced her question. The other looked shocked before answering.

"Well every week one person is picked from each surrounding village including ours. Mostly teens who are exceptionally beautiful, boy or girl. They are then sent up to Bakira's place, a big town brothel house for demons. Most of the people who get sent are humans so they can't last long before they are eventually broken. You know how vicious demons are. The men tried to fight against them, but unfortunately they were easily taken down by the oni under Bakira's control. So they come by every week to take new men and women up there," she whispered. Harry winced at that hissing under his breath at the thought of someone actually dominating him. 'They could try, but I would introduce them to my claws in the process,' just as he thought that he heard horses come riding up pulling a giant wagon. On the wagon was two men, one a slightly intelligent oni the other a shrewd looking demon with narrowed black eyes and short black hair wearing a traditional blue kimono.

Everyone gathered around with fear reeking off them and Harry felt some pity on them. The other got out of the cart and peered at the crowd in thinly veiled disgust. Harry narrowed his eyes at the vindictive intent coming off of him. He stated a bunch of mumbo jumbo before he called everyone up to him and he walked through the crowds. Harry watched as he inspected the women completely skipping over the men, since most of them all were plain and simple looking. He stopped in front a girl no more then fourteen who had her hair in two braids and big chocolate brown eyes which stared at him in horror. He grabbed her chin before smiling viciously.

"Yes, you will do nicely," he stated garnering a sob from her and her mother and what seemed to be her father was yelling. The whole scene made Harry's heart lurch in sympathy and he watched her get dragged to the cart. 'Oh no my hero complex is tingling,' he whined in his head before muttering the severing charm at the man completely dispelling his notice me not charm. It didn't have the satisfying affect of dislocating his head from his shoulders, because he unfortunately dodged and pushed the girl out of the way. The man looked towards him and Harry dashed away from the roof cursing under his breath the entire way and losing his hat in the process.

He almost yelped when something dive bombed him and groaned when he saw it was a bunch of giant ass crows. He growled angrily blasting one away, "I fucking hate birds!" he screamed shooting even more. One however caught him by surprise and dropped a net on top of him that would not break no matter what the hell he did. He even tried biting the damn thing, but to no avail.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" asked a slimy voice that sounded remarkably like Severus Snape. He looked up in the process of untangling himself to see a pair of black eyes leering down at him.

"You better let go of me you fucking shit wad!" he yelled at him hissing in anger the fur on his back standing on end.

The other peered at him in what appeared to be glee, "Oh Bakira will be so pleased with me, people will pay big money to be with a Panther demon. Especially such a one as yourself," he stated with a face full of happiness. He took a whiff of air before a smirk appeared on his face, "Even better a virgin Panther Demon."

Harry's face turned red at the announcement as his growling went up a pitch, "You look about ready to shit yourself," he kindly informed him getting a dirty look in response.

"Well as much as I love your company I simply must be going so if you could untie me perhaps I will pretend this never happened and wont tear out your throat at the first chance I get," he said with a shit eating grin. He gave an umph when he was thrown into the wagon and the door was slammed shut. "A simple 'no' would have worked!" he yelled rubbing one of his ears he had landed on.

He stared forlornly at his handcuffs before looking up at the other occupants who included three girls who were crying hysterically and another boy of about his age who was staring at the floor in anger. Only the boy looked up when he was thrown in the wagon. He stared at him before Harry got bored and started sharpening his nails lazily on the support beam blowing the wood shavings away before sitting against it Indian style. So you can guess his surprise when he was being shaken awake a little later by one of the guards. He gave the oni a dirty look before sitting up and doing a languid stretch that was the epitome of seductive. He looked at the other guards who were staring in lust and Harry merely gave them the bird, "You can look, but you can't touch. Remember that gents," he stated garnering an amused look from the other male captive.

Harry looked at the place they had stopped squinting at the place against the sun light. It was a giant mansion like castle thing that gave a slightly foreboding air. On the outside was a cage like thing that held a multitude of whores in it. 'Probably for the lower class demons and humans,' he thought staring at the people who all were flirting and putting up masks to hide their fear. Some gave them pitying looks as they were lead in and Harry held his head high and did what he usually did in these kinds of situations. Annoyed the person responsible.

"Wow you guys should think of remodeling. I mean I know a lot of people think its intimidating to go for the dark mysterious castle look, but really its just kind've ugly," he gave a self satisfied pat on the back when he saw the guards start to twitch and he smirked before continuing.

"By the way is this Bakira a boy or girl? Because I cant tell the difference with the name at all. I mean Bakira? What the hell does that mean anyway? I swear my friend Seamus would be laughing his ass off at the name and he's named after a leprechaun. I mean was his parents drunk when they named him or something? Unless of course he's a transvestite which would really explain some things..." the rat man as he had dubbed the black eyed guy, seemed to have had enough and loudly started yelling to someone to get him to shut up.

"Are you a rat demon, because you look like a rat, and you smell like a rat, so that means you're obviously a rat! Anyway didn't you know rat man that you can't order a cat around they might just do something unexpected," he said giving the other a predatory smile that seemed to shake him slightly. He fell back and stared after the rat man before he dug his claws into his hand and manipulated his magic slightly creating tiny multiple spheres out of the blood he drew, he then quickly hid in his pocket. He felt so happy that he had read that book on blood magic now. It was going to come in handy seeing as his wand was in his trunk and you didn't need a wand for blood magic. He made more and let them silently drop on the floor and roll off to various parts of the castle. The little balls were essentially bombs made out of blood. They could be flash bombs, smoke bombs, or regular bombs, depending on how he created them. He could set them off whenever he wanted. With that thought he let a satisfied smile slip on his face.

He then started whistling an aggravating tune that made most of them twitch. Harry skipped ahead to the human boy in front of him. The boy was beautiful by human standards. He had dark chocolate brown hair reaching a little past his shoulders in a braid and grey colored eyes with flecks of blue in them. He had a lean body which was taller them Harry, but still a little shorter then most men. His skin was a healthy bronze color and his hands were calloused meaning he obviously worked a lot.

Harry stuck his hand out and grinned, "Hi my names Harry, what's yours?" he asked with a cocked head and slight smirk from the others surprised face.

"Uh... hi the names Sorion, nice to meet you," he said obviously startled by his enthusiasm. He grabbed Harry's hand and Harry deposited some of the small red stones into his hand. Harry smirked when he saw that he hid his shock.

"Nice to meet you I bet we'll be great friends," he whispered before giving him a wink and taking away his hand. The guards had no idea of the exchange between the two although they did tense when they started to talk showing that they were ready for an escape to happen. Harry's carefree gaze slid over everything hiding his calculating eyes. He noticed that a lot of men that passed were being lead to rooms that were obviously the whore rooms. Harry narrowed his eyes when he saw that one of the rooms were full of men and women alike who were betting on some of the more exotic beauties. Harry shuddered at the thought that he and Serion were more then likely ending up in there.

The Rat man stopped in front of some large double doors and knocked on it. A loud ''Come in!" came from the other side and Harry carefully blanched his face, he noticed absently Serion doing the same next to him. The girls were shaking they were so terrified of what was to happen.

They were lead in and Harry immediately turned his head to look at the man behind the desk, but the giant oni guards blocked his view. He tried jumping to see over them, but he got nothing for his efforts making him pout slightly.

"Hm... what have you brought me from those human villages now Reorn?" asked an annoyed voice. Some steps came and stopped in front of the girls and Serion.

"Three more common place whores for the outside cages," he dismissed them and some oni's escorted them out. Harry felt anger go through him. How could he just dismiss a person like that? Had he no mercy at all, they were just three defenseless girls. He vaguely heard him say Serion was going to the more upper class entertaining cages, whatever the hell they said.

"I do believe remembering that there was five villages you were visiting Reorn, where is the fifth one?" asked the man in a cold unforgiving voice. Harry felt his hair stand on end at just the chilling words left the strangers mouth.

"I think you will be pleased Master Bakira, I saved the best for last. It was rather remarkable he saved the girl I was going to take and if he hadn't I would have never seen him. Very beautiful creature indeed," the oni stepped away and Harry hissed barely stopping himself from backing away from the man in front of him. He had long pale lavender hair and deep purple eyes, with skin paler then Harry's own. His hair was tied back in a long ponytail. His eyes were cold chips as he gazed at him. Harry glared back as the other smirked slightly.

"A panther demon," he stated walking forward in quick strides and before Harry could react had Harry's chin in his hand. "Very rare, especially male's. Not to mention a virgin, what a beautiful specimen you are," he said. Harry ripped his head away and growled a warning at him.

"Don't you dare touch me, bastard!" he hissed his eyes flashing at the other. His magic felt like bursting from the tight confines he had put it in.

The other ignored him and grabbed his chin tilting his face once again, "Male, lean, about sixteen or seventeen. Still very young and healthy, no illnesses. 5'4 with black hair and emerald eyes. Pale skin. Virgin." he stated. The rat demon had been writing it all down the entire time and scurried off to who knows where.

"Nice trick can you make him fetch your slippers to?" asked Harry with a smirk. Bakira smirked giving a low chuckle also. He started to circle Harry watching as he tensed up at his inspecting eyes.

"You are the little feisty one aren't you? You will fetch a hefty amount of money," he stated his purple eyes never leaving his body.

"I get it from my mum, so I'm told. Oh and by the way not happening, nobody is going to touch my body unless I say so," Harry said, "If anyone else tries they will find themselves without a hand to use anymore," he finished his eyes flashing a smirk on his face.

Bakira smirked, "I highly doubt that is going to happen. You are a very rare prize, my dear kitten, and many aristocrats will be lining up with a chance to bed you. Ones that will have no trouble dominating over you, even if you are a panther demon," he stated and Harry gave him an incriminating smile flashing his pearly fangs.

"That's what you think bitch," he stated watching the other kind've of freeze for a second and smiling like a cat that caught the canary. "Oh hit a sensitive spot did we?" he taunted his tail flicking in amusement. He soon found Bakira right in front of him towering over his small frame. A hand came in contact with his cheek making him stumble backwards slightly and feel shocked. That bastard hit me! He thought his eyes flashing red as he snarled at the man.

"I am going to love seeing the demon that picks you break your spirit into tiny pieces. Did I mention that most are very rough on whores?" he asked and Harry felt his self restraint fade and he lunged for the man taking him by surprise and managing to leave three large scratch marks on his cheek before two oni had rushed forward and grabbed his arms to withhold him. He leaned forward snarling at the puny man in front of him.

"When I get out I'm coming for you first and I'm going to break every bone in your body into little fragments. Starting with your fingers to your toes, to your scrawny neck. Then I'm going to remove your balls and leave you barely alive enough so you can experience pain the entire time you slowly die," he hissed with an unnerving smile on his face. He hocked a loogie and spat at the others feet, a very unattractive quality he picked up from Ron although absolutely more fun. It was the last thing he thought before he was clubbed over the head with something large and he blacked out.

**An: Good? Bad? Please Review I hope you like it.**

Return to Top


	3. Counter Attack

**Summary: Harry isn't all he is believed to be. Over the summer he finds out he's a panther demon and then just to put the topping on the cake he's been transported to Inuyasha's time period. What will he do? When he's trying to find a way home meeting interesting people as he goes along. Along the way he has to dodge Whore houses, slave traders, and perverted guys. And maybe he will find himself, and the power to destroy Voldemort for good. And maybe find love with a special dog demon (Not SessXHarry) **

**Warning: This will have Yaoi and Yuri and more then likely some lemons, and lots of violence. Children under thirteen should not read it! Beware!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Inuyasha at all**

**I Finally See**

**Chapter 3****: Counter Attack**

**By: Bored-Is-My-Favorite-Word**

Harry groaned quietly as he looked around the place he was sat in. It was a small cell of sorts that stunk more then Seamus's underwear. It was about 7 by 7 feet and held the classic bars and giant ass padlock. In the corner was a little pot he assumed was the toilet and a small water basin was next to it.

He lifted his head and felt the bump that was supposed to be there and was surprised to find it was healing very quickly. 'Oh yeah demon, I need to stop forgetting that kind've stuff. He could tell that it was night time because there was a window down the hall that was shining moon light. He yawned stretching and leaning on the ground mumbling about the floor being dirty.

"How can you be complaining about the floor at a time like this?" asked a voice and Harry turned to see Serion in the cell next to him. He blinked at him slowly before rolling onto his stomach and laying his head on his folded arms, his tail swishing in the air. It was a position just begging someone to come fuck him raw, but he didn't know that.

"A time like what?" he asked curiously tilting his head. Serion gave him a blank look.

"We are about to be sold off as whores! Does that not mean anything to you?" he asked and Harry looked thoughtful for a minute before shaking his head with a smile.

"Nope," he said and the other felt like face faulting. Harry shrugged, "Besides I could have gotten out of here a long time ago." he said and Serion sneered feeling like he wanted to bang his head on the wall.

"Oh yeah, and how did you plan on doing that?" he asked. Harry stuck his hand out and he saw some of the red balls he had given him when they shook hands.

"My own recipe can become nock out gas, flash bomb, and dynamite whenever I want. All I have to do is think which one and then throw it or plant it where I want with a specific time. I already have them planted everywhere in the castle. All I have to do is detonate them." He said with a grin and Serion went into shock. He suddenly was looking at Harry in a whole new light and as he looked closer he could see the slightly calculating look in his eyes, like a chess master playing his moves. His face turned serious as he leaned forward towards Serion.

"Do not take everything at face fault Serion, it might get you killed. Learn how to look past what is in front of you, and then you must counter attack it," he stated and Serion nodded his head slightly dazed.

"Now tell me everything you can about what they plan to do to us," he demanded and Serion did without complaint.

"Tomorrow is going to be the weekly auction where Bakira sells off his most prized whores to the highest bidder. Early in the morning we are going to be taken to get ready for the auction. You know doll us all up," here Serion sneered slightly. "The guards are going to be with us every step of the way to make sure we don't rebel against them. The demons bid like you would on an auction on the concubines. Sometimes they even buy the concubine to take them back to their home." he stated and Harry nodded slightly before fixing his eyes on Serion.

"Why are you here?" he asked and Serion gulped slightly. He didn't want to talk about it, but he felt he could trust Harry not to tell.

Serion clenched his fists before saying, "My father sold me into this place, so to get some extra money. I knew it was going to happen seeing about how he's always commenting on how... pretty I was for a boy. He wouldn't let me do any yard work, because it would leave calluses' on my hands, but I did it any way. I really just wanted to get out of that place. But the one time I tried to run he sent out the village men to drag me back and after that kept a close eye on me. He's supposed to be getting fifteen percent of every," he shivered slightly, "customer I bring in." Silence was between them for a minute until Harry gave him a small sad smile.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I know what feels like to be around family and for them to just use you for their own means." Serion felt his heart lighten somewhat at hearing the sincerity in Harry's words. He always felt like nobody could have life worse then him, but really he felt sort've naive too have thought that now. Some had lives way worse then his. And if Harry could have a life and still be as happy as he appears to be, then why couldn't he?

Serion suddenly grinned mischievously, "So what's the plan?" he asked and he saw the grin appear on the others face. He suddenly felt very sorry for Bakira; he was obviously way out of his league.

**An: Good? Bad? Please Review I hope you like it.**


	4. Is It Really Purple

**Summary: Harry isn't all he is believed to be. Over the summer he finds out he's a panther demon and then just to put the topping on the cake he's been transported to Inuyasha's time period. What will he do? When he's trying to find a way home meeting interesting people as he goes along. Along the way he has to dodge Whore houses, slave traders, and perverted guys. And maybe he will find himself, and the power to destroy Voldemort for good. And maybe find love with a special dog demon (Not SessXHarry) **

**Warning: This will have Yaoi and Yuri and more then likely some lemons, and lots of violence. Children under thirteen should not read it! Beware!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Inuyasha at all**

**Hi'ya yall! I am very happy because I keep getting reviews from my other story. Because of this I have decided to post this chapter earlier then intended! Yeah! Anyways I hope you enjoy it! **

**Summary: Harry isn't all he is believed to be. Over the summer he finds out he's a panther demon and then just to put the topping on the cake he's been transported to Inuyasha's time period. What will he do? When he's trying to find a way home meeting interesting people as he goes along. Along the way he has to dodge Whore houses, slave traders, and perverted guys. And maybe he will find himself, and the power to destroy Voldemort for good. And maybe find love with a special dog demon (Not SessXHarry) **

**Warning: This will have Yaoi and Yuri and more then likely some lemons, and lots of violence. Children under thirteen should not read it! Beware!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Inuyasha at all! Which means no suing as the only thing of I own of value are my French fries! And I am not afraid to fight you for them!**

**I Finally See**

**Chapter 4****: Is it Really Purple?**

**By: Bored-Is-My-Favorite-Word**

Harry sighed slightly as he hovered in that state of slight consciousness between sleep and awake fullness. He deliberated over wether or not to get up thinking that there was really no point over it as he was quite comfortable. That problem was solved however when he felt someone plant their foot in his side not enough to bruise, but enough to still hurt.

He gave a nasty glare to the oni responsible before sitting up and giving a loud yawn as he wiped his eyes of crust. Sleepy emerald eyes blinked up at the person standing above him.

"It's time to get ready for the auction," it stated and Harry gave it a bored look as he stood up brushing himself off and scowling at his dirt covered clothes.

"Lead the way dear gents," he said with a sardonic smile at them walking out of the cell. Once he was outside of the cell his eyes glanced over the people around him. All were slightly beautiful in their own way. There was about ten boys besides him and Serion and fifteen girls. If he was right then Bakira would more then likely save the best for last, mainly him and Serion. He would make sure that the plan was set into action before it was Serion's turn. He felt himself move on automatic as he thought back to the events that happened to him learning blood magic.

Flashback

Harry walked down the street in endless boredom. It was hot, there was nothing to do, and the fourteen year old was very close to just blowing something up and putting the death eater sign over it just to amuse himself by the chaos that would happen afterwards.

He looked over to the stores he was passing and suddenly felt himself being bulled over as a boy about seven ran over him. He looked terrified and was clutching a book to his chest like it was his only life line. He was saying a quick sorry and Harry ignored it as he grabbed the kids' shoulders.

"Woah! What's the rush kid?" he asked kneeling before him. The other opened his mouth before looking over his shoulder and opening his mouth in a silent scream. Harry reacted fast. He grabbed the kid and rolled over to the side just in time to not be hit by a number of arrows.

He stood up with the kid pressed against his chest and backing away from a hoard of disgusting creatures. They were about his height and green skinned with horns sticking out of their heads; he would later learn that they were called oni's.

They scowled at him as the kid seemed to tremble, "Get out of the way puny human! We are here for the book and nothing else." one shouted and they all rumbled their agreement. Harry looked down at the kid in his arms and saw that he was trembling and silently crying and Harry felt angry that they would scare a boy like that.

He looked at them before backing up, "No I think I wont," he stated and sprinted the fastest he had ever run in his entire life. He heard the roars of the creatures and headed towards the park. He winced slightly when an arrow grazed his cheek and dodged around a back street to try and shake them.

He looked down at the kid who was now staring at him in the most peculiar way, "You wouldn't happen to know a way to stop them would you?" he asked and the little kid shook his head making Harry sigh. "Thought not," he stated before tripping and falling to the ground. He cursed his luck as the monsters were suddenly upon them. His hands brushed against the blood on his cheek to wipe it away as the monsters advanced on him, he cursed again putting the kid behind him.

"Ha ha! Puny human, you thought you could out run us!" stated one and they all laughed as Harry looked for an escape route.

"Well I was hoping that might work, I thought you wouldn't catch me with those short little legs of yours" he retorted trying to stall for time.

The front one growled before laughing again, "Well it doesn't matter. Now we get the book and the child back," Harry snarled at him doing a good impression of it for a human.

"You can try bastard," he said and the other roared before charging at him. Harry was beyond panicking now and his magic spiked as he threw his hands out in desperation. He was waiting for himself to be torn to pieces and probably eaten so when he felt nothing he was confused. He opened his eyes before widening them at what he saw. A giant barrier of red energy surrounded him and the kid covering everything with a thin layer of red light over it. He saw that the monsters were as surprised as he was, but that was probably because of their leader having vaporized the second he touched it. The others hissed slightly backing up.

"The brat can do blood magic!" one hissed before they all ran away retreating. Harry stared in awe at the force field before finding himself with an armful of book. The shield went down and he looked at the kid confused. The kid however cut him off.

"All your answers are in that book there, it's full to the brim of offensive and defensive magic that others cannot detect. Practice it and learn everything by heart. Most importantly do not let anyone other then yourself see this book unless you have full trust in them and that includes Albus Dumbledore. In the wrong hands this book could cause disaster." The kid had an alto like voice that spoke of wisdom beyond his years. Harry just kind've of stared at him before opening his mouth to speak. But just as suddenly as he opened it the kid disappeared leaving no trace behind.

Harry blinked as he stared at where the kid had disappeared, "Ok... weird kid," he said aloud before looking down at the book. It was a hard bound book of leather and was a simple black in color with weird fur on its side. On the cover was a symbol and the words printed in azure blue ink, '_Secluded Magic of the World.'_

He sighed slightly and tucked the book under one of his arms and headed home. Hey he had nothing better to do, why not read the book yeah?

End Flashback

Harry was knocked out of his reverie as one of the oni's started talking. He looked around and saw they had all been lead to a bath house. It was large looking like it could hold up to fifty people. He saw handmaidens standing to the side and suddenly it clicked with him and he stared in horror.

'They want us all to take a bath together with some chicks washing us?!' he thought incredulously staring at them. When they suddenly instructed that they all undress he sighed, 'Apparently so.'

The others looked incredulous to, but when the oni's left they gave a sigh and started to undress. Harry gave a sigh as he slowly stripped to his birthday suit and slipped into the water. It was warm which is contrary to what he thought it would be so he relaxed slightly in it. One of the hand maidens started to wash his hair with some scented shampoo and he didn't bother protesting, because it felt so damn good... Unbeknownst to him he had let loose a purr of contentment that made the other maidens coo slightly at him. His purr just got louder when they started to massage his ears. He finally snapped out of it however when one pulled a little to hard making him yelp and open his eyes. He snarled at the hand maidens making them eep and scurry off to do other work. He was ushered out of the tub and led to some others. They towel dried his hair and started to rub him down with some scented lotion that smelled heavily of sex and other enticing scents. Then they forced him into a pair of clothes he would have never put on if it weren't for the circumstances. The pants were soft and made of silk and the color of emerald green, handing off his hips barely staying put if it weren't for the draw strings that tightened it around his slender waist. A hole was cut into the back for his tale to slip through. The top was an icy green vest that was left open much to his embarrassment showing his abs off. They put dangling bracelets on each wrist that jingled when they hit each other. They didn't do anything to his hair just brushed it out and fluffed it up. They did put one braid hanging on the side of his face that although he wouldn't admit, he thought was pretty cool as they had woven tiny bars of gold to dangle from it. What mortified him was the Gold cat collar put on him that had little gold bars hanging from it. He had made a huge ruckus against wearing it and they had finally had to call an oni in to make him put it on.

When they were done he looked like some exotic being from a gypsy clan.

They were all ushered out soon afterwards. Serion sneaked down next to him, he was dressed in a similar outfit minus the jewelry and his vest was closed and it was blue instead of green. He took a look at him and his eyes glinted with amusement at the cat collar.

"Don't. Say. A. Word." he stated and Serion just grinned in response.

"I was wondering what they had brought an oni inside for," he whispered.

Harry snarled fingering the collar, "I know Bakira ordered for this stupid collar to be put on. It's probably more then just for show and to piss me off to," he whispered and Serion looked concerned and a little scared.

"Will it stop your youkai from working?" he asked and Harry blinked rubbing it again. Hm... That was what it was probably for. Now that he thought of it he did feel a barrier of some sorts restricting some part of his dormant energy. He smirked, heh to bad it wasn't youkai they needed to worry about.

He gave a smirk over to Serion as he whispered, "No worries, it does block my youkai, but it wont hinder anything for the moment." Serion still didn't look convinced but gave an aquisiting nod anyways.

Harry gave him a little nudge and winked, "Just stick to the plan, if anything goes wrong I promise I will handle it, okay?" That seemed to put Serion more at ease. On instinct he let his tail come slither up and bat at Serion's nose causing him to splutter and him to chuckle lightly.

The oni lead them down a couple of hallways with Harry whistling an annoying tune that seemed to irritate everyone, but distracted them from the events that were about to take place. They were lead into a room and Harry narrowed his eyes at Bakira whose eyes had connected with his when he entered. He ran appraising eyes over him and leered with mocking amusement. Harry just flicked him off and looked around the room. Although he did give a satisfied smirk when he saw the claw marks on his face were still there.

The room was obviously behind a stage of sorts as he could hear the loud voices behind it. It was normal looking made of granite walls and had a door that opened up to the stage behind Bakira. There were no windows, and no furniture.

"Alright now that you have all been cleaned up let me explain some things to you," here he sneered making some of them shiver. Harry rolled his eyes, whatever Snape was way more intimidating.

His eyes rolled on them all, "You are all now whores do not think you are above anyone else. You are only here to satisfy the needs of others. If I hear of any of you injuring a customer I will give you fifty lashings and no food for a week. Does everyone understand me?" he asked and Harry looked around before smirking. Serion looked at him and felt himself stiffen, Harry better not do anything he will regret.

Harry raised his hand, "Question is your hair really purple or is it dyed that way?" he asked with complete innocence.

Bakira fingered his hair and growled at him, "Yes its really purple you idiotic whore!" he snarled. Harry looked fake wounded as he placed his hand over his heart.

"Oh that hurt Bakira, right here," he stated hitting his chest. One of the braver girls giggled slightly and immediately silenced when Bakira looked at her.

Bakira merely growled before prowling to the door, "A servant will come for you when it is your turn." Then he left the room. Everyone waited in silence as Harry ran his plan over in his head again checking and double checking that all his blood bombs were in place. He relaxed slightly when they were. Slowly people were being pulled out of the group till he and Serion were the only ones left.

Serion was beside himself with nervousness and Harry's tail glided across his cheek in a reassuring manner and he gave a smirk at him.

"Don't sweat about it, if anything goes wrong we can always just kick the snot out of everyone and high tail it out of here." Although his words weren't assuring Serion gave him a grin of gratitude. Just then the annoying rat demon from before stepped in calling Serion forward. Serion gave him a smile and Harry winked before Serion left the room. Harry sat pondering as he waited. It took a really long time before the rat demon came back squeaking for him. Harry leered at him in a predator like way making him drain of all color. He walked through the door and before he knew it found himself on a podium. He hissed though when chains sprung up wrapping around his arms.

He hissed eyeing the chains and pulling at them only receiving bruises for it. "What the hell! You furry little bastard!" he shouted reaching his hands out towards the rat demon. The demon squeaked scurrying out of his reach. He then had the audacity to sneer at him! 'Oh that's it! When I'm done with pretty boy this rats gonna be a chew toy,' he thought his tail flickering like mad behind him as he hissed and spat every obscenity he knew. This was a lot, once again thanks to Ron.

As the men picked up the podium carrying him in, he caught Bakira's voice and the murmuring of the audience.

"...a marvelous treat today ladies and gentlemen. A very rare and exotic creature that most never have the pleasure of seeing. A panther demon," the murmuring grew at that announcement with excitement and it only grew when Bakira continued. "Not only is he a panther demon, but he is also pure, and never been touched."

Just then the door opened and Harry was almost blinded by the sheer quantity of light in the room. Not to mention all of the people! Who knew there were this many sex deprived people in one place? Harry had his arms folded over his chest in irritation at all of the people who were staring at him hungrily.

The crowd was astonished by the beauty of the person demon in front of them. He was ethereal in his magnificence. His hair the blackest of night surrounding a sharp yet soft face that hosted two jungle green stars. His body was lithe and a normal height with a toned chest and stomach. His skin was an ivory color contrasting with his black hair, and yet he didn't look sickly, in fact it merely enhanced his looks. His cat ears and tail were proof that he was a panther demon and it was twitching in anger right now. His most lasting feature however was his eyes. A brilliant emerald green with long lashes framing them and were slitted just like cats eyes making them appear to glow.

Harry snarled at Bakira when he saw him, "When I'm through with you Bakira I promise even your own mother wont love you anymore," here he smirked, "Of course she probably didn't to begin with so no problems there."

"As you can see he is a little feisty," Bakira commented casually while narrowing his eyes at Harry.

Harry snorted, "Yeah I'm so feisty I gave you scars on your pretty little face. Poor Bakira had to get his lumbering idiots to hold me down." He said in a mock baby voice

Bakira growled slightly before turning back to the audience with a flourish, "The bidding starts at 2,000." Harry ignored them as they started screaming amounts. His eyes searched out Serion's and finally landed on him. He was currently being forced to sit in some mans lap and his face was pale. Harry gave a slight nod to him and he nodded back. No one noticed as he dropped red marble sized stones on the floor that scattered and rolled.

Harry concentrated on Bakira who was sitting back watching as the bidding rose higher. Harry watched him before letting lose a smirk as he whispered to him.

"Hey Bakira," in a sing song voice. Bakira looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"What?" he snapped at the annoyance and Harry gave a feral grin his eyes glinting.

"I'm about to kick your ass," he stated.

And then every one of his bombs exploded.


	5. Problems with Crazy Transvestites

**I… cant… believe it! 11 Reviews! Buh yah! So many people love this story! Which is good, it gives me more incentive to write chapters. I have finally gotten a spell checker so no more mistakes, thank god! It was getting on my nerves as much as it was getting on yours. I have gotten a lot of reviews from people and one of them was asking why Harry didn't notice the Japanese clothing and how could he speak Japanese? Well this is very easy to answer because HARRY IS NOT IN JAPAN! Not yet anyways. He's not even remotely near Asia, but don't worry he will be. For now He's somewhere that speaks English, I wont tell yet you'll find out soon enough. I hope that clears up a few things.**

**Anyways thanks to: ****Lazy-Hime****shadow-flyer****MagicallyInclined****YaoiLover14****kozie****Firehedgehog****bellashade**** all for reviewing! I love you guys! Keep reviewing it keeps my muse going.**

**Warning:This story contains slash and violence if you like neither then you shouldn't be in the Mature section!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Inuyasha. If I did do you think I would be taking time out of my life to write this?**

**I Finally See**

**By: Bored-Is-My-Favorite-Word**

**Chapter 5: Problems with crazy Transvestites**

Harry wasted no time in ripping out of his bindings and planting his fist firmly in the others nose. Screaming was heard as the people tried to get out of the collapsing building. Ok so in retrospect blowing up the building while they were still inside was a very bad idea. Immensely more fun though.

He jumped off the podium and ran towards Serion who had escaped the man from before.

"Serion I want you to release all of the prisoners. Get them somewhere safe where none of these ass wipes can find them." He ordered his face serious since Serion had first met him.

"What about you?" he questioned and Harry's eyes glinted with animalistic power.

"I have a certain purple headed transvestite to take care of." He said before bounding back through the crowd.

Harry bounded through the crowd searching for a certain someone when he felt himself get the wind knocked out of him. He hissed as he flipped with his cat like agility landing on all fours. He gingerly touched his stomach where he was hit wincing as he felt the bruise that was already forming. 'Damn that's going to leave a mark,' he thought before looking over at the seething male.

Bakira's eyes were bleeding red as he snarled at him and Harry felt himself grin in return.

"Oh did I make Bakira mad?" he asked in a baby voice and was vaguely reminded of Bellatrix, but shook it off.

"You little whore! You've ruined everything! I'm going to kill you and then I'm going to hunt down every last Panther demon and kill them all!" he screamed running towards him in quick paces. Harry was extremely thankful for his training and cat agility or else he would have been a goner by now.

"You know that will be kind of hard considering your soon going to be microscopic dust floating in the air!" He just barely avoided getting his tail chopped up. He hissed at the other, 'Oh he did not just try and chop my tail!' Harry crouched down to the ground and hissed at the other and ran towards him on all fours. The other dodged and Harry took the time to dig his claws into his arms to draw blood. He was having a little trouble dodging and trying to chant the spell for the blood magic at the same time. For that he got cleaved in the stomach. He ignored the cut as he finished the spell creating a long red glowing whip. He started flicking at Bakira with practiced ease. The other was dodging, but Harry was able to get a good hit in a couple of times. The other suddenly was closer and Harry quickly changed the weapon into a sword, just in time to block the others claws.

He jumped backwards dodging the others claws and took another swing at him. They continued this for a while trading blows before Bakira smirked and evil energy washed over Harry making him freeze. Harry couldn't move, this was worst then the imperious curse it literally froze him in place.

"What… the hell?" he questioned barely able to move his lips to form words. He felt his collar hiss as his youkai tried to fight back. His magic was also trying to fight off the affects. He felt it swarming around the collar slowly breaking it down. It was going to take time, he would have to stall. Well no problem there, Bakira looked like he was ready to go into a full blown speech. He had to resist rolling his eyes, 'idiot.'

"What's wrong? Cant move?" He asked in a mock caring voice. Harry clenched his teeth to resist spewing curse words at him.

Instead he asked, "What did you… do?" He kept a firm hold over his sword so he didn't drop it.

Bakira came closer studying him, "One of my more ingenious ideas actually, as you know every demon as youkai of some sort. Early on in life you are supposed to train your youkai in the kind of attacks you want it to do. I decided against just regular blasts and energy powered attacks, like those barbarians in Asia are so keen to do. No I decided a more subtle approach would be necessary, so I thought what about something that would completely immobilize a person to use their body? So I worked on it until I finally got it right, my attack essentially freezes a person's nerves system. Thus making it so that they are not able to react to what their brain is telling them to do. However the down fall is that your youkai can completely burn away the attack. So I had these collars made for anyone with youkai completely cutting them off from there youkai." He said letting his hand graze over the collar gently. Harry gave him a dirty look as he just laughed.

"Which basically means you have no way to escape, even if you did you would have this collar on forever and I would find you."

Harry let his mind race over the possibilities, 'okay so that means I'm screwed over. What is it about my youkai that makes it burn away the binding? Why wont my magic?' He felt himself get hit in the gut knocking the breath out of him as he flew across the room and into another wall. The wall dented so Harry was panting heavily on the floor. He felt blood rushing from his head, and winced when he felt the pounding headache this had caused. He watched Bakira come towards him his youkai swirling and he suddenly had an inspiration.

'Youkai is inherently dark energy, but it's the intent behind which makes it diverse. Without controlling it the energy is left to do what it basically does, which is to destroy! So if I can make my magic like my youkai energy and focus it entirely on destruction it should burn away the attack and break the collar!' Harry reached out for his magic and felt it swirling inside of him like a tornado. It was raging like his anger and Harry focused all of that into destroying the collar and burning the attack up. It rushed outwards burning away the attack so he was able to move and shattering the collar. His youkai immediately lashed out from his body catching Bakira by surprise.

Harry stood up and watched in awe as his youkai left his body surrounding Bakira and binding him. Harry smirked and lazily stood up as Bakira struggled against his hold. He limped over to Bakira and gave a fanged grin at him. He raised his sword and Bakira growled at him. Before he brought the sword down upon them he smirked and said, "I didn't need my youkai to kick your ass." And Bakira was no more.

Harry stared down at the demon in contempt and was waiting for himself to feel disgusted with himself for taking another's life. Strangely nothing happened and he reasoned with himself. 'If I hadn't done it then he would have just continued to hurt more people's lives.' Once he was done with that he was over come with pain and he winced as he stepped over the corpses and ran as fast as he could towards where he smelled Serion. When he did find him he was getting people into carriages that were taking them away.

"Is that the last of them?" he asked and Serion jumped in fright before nodding. He then looked at Harry and took a double take.

"What did Bakira do to you?!" he yelled rushing forwards and making him sit down. Harry scowled, but answered anyways.

"It doesn't matter, he can't do it anymore that's for sure," he finished. He then looked at Serion, "Your sure everyone's out of there?" he questioned and Serion nodded.

"Everyone except the oni's and the buyers, they were locked in by one of the girls who was a trained priestess. She had a collar like yours on binding her powers, but one of the oni's hit it really hard with his club, would have killed her if it weren't for the collar which then broke." Harry nodded before standing up and taking a deep breath. He was bleeding with wounds all over him and panting heavily and he took his sword and let it disintegrate into blood again it fell heavily on the ground. Harry crouched down and started molding it like clay and chanting words. The blood seemed to glow as it slowly started to form a ball about as big as a softball. Once it was done and Harry had stopped chanting one of his bombs had been made just much larger. He was panting heavily again as he looked at Serion.

"Here Serion take this and throw it at the building it should explode on contact. Hit the ground the minute the ball has left your hand." He instructed and Serion nodded taking the ball into his hand, it was as hard as a stone and felt warm in his hand. Serion sighed before rearing his arm back and throwing the bomb at the building before hitting the ground and pulling Harry down with him.

A large explosion rocked the land as the entire place went up in a mush room cloud. Serion looked down at the demon next to him.

"It's finally over," he whispered letting a content smile cross his face. Harry smiled at him to before he fell back letting darkness surround him.

**Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review**

**And one last time…**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	6. I am a Baby so Nyah!

**I fucking love you people! 29 Reviews! Uh hell yes! Thank you all for your reviews and I thought it would only be fair if I was to answer some of them so look at the bottom of the page for the answers to your reviews. And if not please read the bottom I have an IMPORTANT NOTE for everyone dealing with Harry and Inuyasha. And without further ado on with the story!**

**Jefferey: Crazy lunatic…**

**Author: Tick mark appearing and pulls out a giant hammer I hope you enjoy the chapter. Now if you will excuse me I have an imaginary friend to remove from existence.**

**Scream and scuffling his heard in the back ground and then silence.**

I Finally See

Chapter 6: I am a Baby so Nyah!

By: Bored-Is-My-Favorite-Word

Chapter 6 

"YEOW!" screamed a loud voice in the village. Villagers just ignored the now increasing out bursts of their more exuberant guest. Most just smiled when they heard it or shook their head in mock aggravation. Others looked up when at the medic hut the one making the noise came out with a scowl on his face followed by another man who looked amused at the other.

"Your such a baby Harry," Serion stated as Harry rubbed his side that was good and new. One good thing about being a demon was the super fast healing.

"Oh yeah?! You get that crazy miko to pull stitches out of your side and see how you would feel after!" he yelled shaking his fist at the other his eyebrow ticking in anger. He couldn't stop the mirth from entering his eyes though as he saw the other throw his head back and laugh. He pouted and decided to ignore him and instead stare around at the village. It had been about three weeks after the explosion of Bakira's castle. After Harry had passed out Serion had brought him to the other refugees who quickly patched him up. After waking up everyone had quickly come to a decision of what to do. Most did not have a home to go to any more, or did not want to go home. Harry personally escorted the ones that did so they didn't find any trouble from anyone. After that was done he came back and they all decided to establish a village of their own. It took them forever to build everything and get it all in order, but everything was soon established.

The miko from the battle, whose name was Maria, would be the villages priestess. She was also the medic, which means Harry had come to know her quite well. She reminded him of Madam Pomphrey, but was easier to escape from. Of course that got him long loud lectures, but he didn't seem to mind as he just kept on doing it. She was also designated Head of the Village, as she knew how to keep everything up and running and was practically a born leader. Of course she could never seem to get Harry to do what she wanted, which was okay with everyone because when he did help it was usually to do all the muscle work which sped up progress. Also Harry had flipped through his book and had been reading up on protective wards for the village, to keep away unsavory visitors.

Finally after it was all done all that was left to do were the wards which were going to be very complicated for him to do, but would work just fine in the end.

"In any case I don't see why I had to get stitched up anyway, I would have been healed without the stitches." He stated folding his hands behind his head and blowing his hair out of his eyes. He had loved the little braid with the gold bars braided in that had been in his hair and had done it everyday after the fight. He flat out refused to stop doing the braid even when Serion had poked fun that it was girly. He had stopped after Harry had put a jar of spiders in his bed while he slept. Nothing poisonous, just a bunch of daddy long legs. His screams when he woke up had been worth the lecture from Maria afterwards.

"Humor us; we just want to make sure you are not hurt. You wasted a lot of your magic and youkai and got seriously hurt. You risked your life for us, we just want to know your okay," he said with a sigh.

Harry huffed at him, "Having you all watch my every step like I'm about to pass out was not in the job description," he joked letting his tail wave behind him lazily.

Serion decided to change the subject and pointed over to a group of people who looked to be doing some fighting. "Looks like the villagers aren't going to be helpless anymore." He said and Harry looked out at the fighters and smiled. Some of the older women and men were showing them how to fight with weapons. A favorite among both genders were metal fans that looked like ordinary fans. Each one had a design on them that fit their owners. They were each about feet long with wooden handles, the thin fan part were the metal blades. The craftsmanship for them was amazing as they were cut aerodynamically to move fast so they don't hinder the fighters. It had been one of the women's ideas actually, as in the whorehouse they had all been given one fan to use. She said she had always felt safer with her fan in hand, because at least then she knew she could fight with something.

It was amazing how they had all gotten together and made an actual fighting style out of it. Harry loved those fans; he was more of a speedy person anyways so it fit him perfectly. Now they were teaching the entire village how to fight with those fans so if something bad was to happen they would not be defenseless.

Harry looked at them with a smirk on his face, "Yeah I hate to be the one who gets on the bad side of them." He said before looking at Serion and getting a grin on his face. Serion gave him a suspicious look before his eyes widened and he opened his mouth to shout but Harry had taken off towards the unsuspecting group.

"Yahoo! He veers to the left, to the right! Touchdown!" He screamed tackling one of the teachers who fell to the ground with an oomph. Harry grinned like the cat that caught the canary as all of the students laughed and the teachers grinned. They all had been tackled by Harry at some point and had gotten used to it.

Harry got up brushing himself off, "And that dear children is why you should always be on your guard. Come on gent lets take a bow!" He shouted grabbing the guy he tackled and making them both bow as the teenagers applauded.

"Ah Harry, just the man I wanted to see. Could you come here and show these kids how it's done?" asked one of the women. Harry gave her a fanged grin as he jumped on over and took a pair of practice fans from one of the others. He opened them and twirled them around his finger before grabbing them and getting into a position.

"I'm ready when you are," he stated. The lady nodded and turned back to the class who was staring in rapt attention. Then she started barking different maneuvers and moves to do and Harry did them all with practiced ease. The students were in awe as Harry danced gracefully across the lawn making slices and jabs. It was so fluid and beautiful it was almost too brutish to call this fighting.

When he finished he had a grin on his face as he snapped the fans together and bowed to the applauding audience. The villagers weren't the only ones who had helped develop the fighting style.

Serion finally had to drag him away as he kept blowing them kisses and waving at them.

"Aw Sery you ruin all my fun," Harry pouted as he dragged him away and they walked around some more. They separated at the gate of the village as Harry went outside it. Harry took out his book that looked like a beat up journal with fur lining the spine and azure words printed on its cover. He pricked his finger on the book and it flipped open. He carefully flipped through the pages before stopping with a grin.

"Ah ha! Here we are," he said looking at the page. A complicated looking diagram was drawn in the middle with words drawn all over the page detailing the 'whats' and 'whos' of the ward. He plopped down on the hill memorizing it. It was as complicated as the book described it. For one he had to mark the entire of the outside of the village with the plants surrounding the village, burning them as they were crushed so a ring of fire surrounded the village while using his magic to compress it enough so the fire wouldn't spread to the rest of the wild life. At the North, West, South, and East side of the village complicated sets of ruins were made with the same crushed plants and fire. Each time he did this he chanted the ruins, which looked like a form of ancient Egyptian, out loud. He was sweating by the time he had said the last ruin with the strength of holding it down with his magic. He had his wand out using it as a sort of writing utensil as he needed the extra boost his wand created to hold his concentration. It took him hours and the sun was setting by the time he was finished with that. He then used his magic and spelled his full name in ruins out on the ground in front of the gates keying the wards to his magic. As he finished that part the ground shook and a glowing field of green energy surrounded the village with ruins swirling around at the top. It sinked into the ground slowly covering the entire area with its glowing light. Villagers stared around them in shock as the light flared one last time before being sucked into the ground. In the place of the burn marks from before were the glowing ruins and circle burned in to the ground still hot from the magical explosion.

Harry sighed happily as he walked back in to the village. The villagers gave him grateful smiles as they realized what he had done and Serion silently walked up to him and slipped an arm around his shoulders. Harry tucked the wand in to his pocket and gripped the book tight against his chest as he leaned against his friend. He had never done magic that big before and he would need time to recuperate.

Maria waited outside her hut when they arrived an annoyed but concerned look on her face. Maria had short blonde hair that was tied back with doe brown eyes. Her clothes were a pair of long deer leather pants with a loose long sleeved cotton shirt made of light red unbuttoned to the top of her breasts. She clucked when she caught sight of them giving an exasperated sigh. She motioned them in to the hut and Harry gave her a grin as she muttered.

"Weren't you in here a couple of hours ago? I swear I should reserve a bed for you," she said. She bustled around stirring some herbs together to make an ointment of some kind.

"Ha! If you think this is bad you should have met Madam Pomphrey. We were like on a first name basis before I left my place." He said his eyes dimming slightly at the thought. How was he going to get home anyway? He could tell he was in the past if the huts and countryside were any indication. But how far in the past and where? He tuned back in when he heard Serion start scolding him.

"What did you think you were doing anyways? Your body still hasn't fully recovered yet and you need time to be in tip-top condition. Performing your magic is obviously taxing on the body." He said with a scowl formed on his face.

Harry let a sigh escape his mouth as he gave Serion a look. Serion instantly shut up and looked at him with rapt attention.

Harry cleared his throat, "I can't stay here Serion you know that. I have stayed long enough for everyone to get on their feet and to help build the village. I have put my ward around this place and with Maria and the villagers training nobody will be able to hurt you guys. I need to get back to my home they need me. Even if I would like nothing more then to clock some of them." He stated and Maria looked at him in shock while Serion just nodded.

Harry gave him a smirk suddenly, "But don't think I won't mail you. I'll send you guy's letters. Just don't be surprised if they don't turn up in normal ways. So you better look after these people or I'll kick your ass so hard you'll have foot prints on it for the rest of your life!" he stated. Serion groaned while Maria gave them a smile of amusement.

Serion hit him upside the head and Harry yelped, "Hey! Mari he hit me!" Harry yelled pointing childishly.

"Oh don't be such a baby!" yelled back Serion. Harry growled at him and lunged sending them crashing to the floor in an insulting and wrestling match. Maria sighed slightly with annoyance although she had a fond look on her face. Those two would never change.

Harry looked at his sack as he finished tying it off. Inside was a mound of food, some changes of clothes, and all his spell books. It was charmed to be weightless and bottomless so he wouldn't have to worry about that. It was a regular deerskin bag with one strap to sling over his shoulders and a button to hold the flap down. It also had a lot of protection spells on it so no one could get in it. He tucked his wand in to his makeshift wand holder on his arm and his knife was in it to.

He stepped out of the hut and headed towards the gates. A crowd was around it to see him off and Harry smiled at everyone. The women gave him hugs and the men pats on the backs. Serion was at the gate when he got there and he looked slightly uncomfortable. Harry fixed that by pulling him in to a hug his tail waving sadly behind him.

He then backed away giving a grin, "Okay to much sentimental lovey-dovey crap for one day. You better take care of everyone or by God I will hunt you down and tear you a new butt hole," he threatened before smiling at him.

"Hem hem…" Maria said and Harry hid a wince. Damn that sounded way too much like Umbridge for his tastes.

"Everyone in the village has a present for you Harry. We hope it will help you on your travels," Maria said. A blacksmith with black hair and sparkling blue eyes stepped forward. She handed him a package and Harry stared at them for a second before un-wrapping it. He let loose a gasp of amazement as he picked up what was inside.

Two emerald green metal fans were un-folded from his hands with three jagged lines on it like scratch marks made of a darker green. The outside parts were also a deep green color. They were beautiful and sleek weapons that Harry toyed with letting show his amazement.

"Never let anyone say you can't make a weapon Sarah," he said to the girl and she blushed with the praise he bestowed on her. He gave her a heartfelt smile as he tucked them in to his waist belt making a note to make some holders for them.

"Thank you all so much I know it's hard to put up with me. I hope you all live long, happy lives. After the horrors you have had to endure you deserve it." He said and grins spread on everyone's faces.

"Oh and sorry in advance Serion." Harry stated before pecking his cheek and Maria's and running out the gate laughing and waving to everyone as he sped past.

"Sorry? About what?" questioned Serion and Maria shrugged.

"How should I know, Harry is perhaps the oddest fellow I have ever met," she said and Serion shrugged.

"True, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

Later that night a howl was let loose in the night as Serion ran out the door of his hut covered in honey with feathers on him. As they all laughed at his misfortune Maria could have sworn she heard Harry laughing with them, but she just put it off as her imagination.

**Thanks everyone here are the reply's for the reviews as promised. Please send more reviews and when your done please look at the note at the bottom of the page!**

**fireyhell****- **Thanks for your review. You can be proud to say you were my first review and I was encouraged by it so once again thanks. I also have been searching for a story like this. I actually got the idea from a review from one of my other stories. But thanks!

**JuMiKu****- **Thanks for the advice and I promise not to overdo Harry's powers to much. Thanks for being truthful about what you think and don't worry I finally got a spell checker. ; )

**Sarah R Potter****- **Aww! You make me very happy! I love the praise thanks for the compliment.

**LynnGryphon****- **Hey thanks for the advice! I did get a spell checker, because believe me the mistakes were probably even more annoying to me then they were you. What can I say? I have horribly grammar skills.

**bellashade****- **Yeah like your one to talk you spelled 'interesting' wrong. JK! Thanks for the review though and as I have said already I got a spell checker.

**Firehedgehog****- **Short but to the point thank you!

**kozie****- **You know you're the first the person to say anything about Bakira. Congradulations! Thanks for the review.

**YaoiLover14****- **I LOVE YOU TO! Thanks for th review and p.s. your name is awesome!

**MagicallyInclined****- **Thanks for the review, it's good to know you are really in to it!

**shadow-flyer****- **Thanks for the review!

**Lazy-Hime****- **Your review made me laugh a lot. Yes Harry and Inuyasha will get together soon, but read the bottom of the page and tell me your opinion although I can guess it already. Thanks for the review!

**Nixie02****- **Thanks for the review!

**Shadowolf21****- **You are a life saver! I hadn't even realized my stories were only reviewable for members. When I got your review I almost had a cardiac arrest and it took forever to find how to make non-members able to review. I finally did but Thank you so much for pointing it out!

**neko-in-tears****- **No he will definetley meet Inu first that I can guarantee. Thanks for the review!

**Shizuka-Yuki****- **Chyeah boy! Harry kicks ass. Thanks for the review. Peace out!

**Ckarrine****- **Same here! But I got bored so I decided to write one instead. I'm glad you like the story!

**angle wings****- **Thanks, glad you think so.

**Firehedgehog****- **Tank you for the review! Heres a Sesshoumaru plushy just for you!

**Madam Coffee****- **I love Harry/Creature stories. It's awesome to find what authors will make him to be next. I'm actually reading a Harry where he's a basilisk and mated to a basilisk story and it's surprisingly good. Hope you look it up and thanks for reviewing.

**Sweet-single****- **Well that's a cool way to say it. First time someones called it interesting, thanks for the review though!

**YaoiCookie****- **Thanks and I fixed the whole anonomous review thing. I'm glad you like it so far and no Kagome won't be a bitch although I would love nothing more then to beat her face in. In every other story she's homophobic and what not and I like all my stories to be different from the masses. Thanks for the review!

**lildevil425****- **I am updating damnit! Jk I laughed reading your review so thanks.

**MydridFox09****-** Thanks I try. And yes this is a Inu/Harry pairing so no worries.

**Lykii****- **Hm… thank you for your advice on how I write. I always like to find a way to improve my writing style. I am seriously thinking about what you said and it's helpful. Thank you for your review and the advice tell me what you think of the note at the bottom.

**Starflower-Gem****- **Sure you can use the star thing for your stories, just try not to make it exactly a like or people will get confused. I'm glad you liked the line a lot and hope you enjoy my story.

**lady sakura cosmos****- **Thanks for the review!

**Okay now that that is done here is what I want to know. I want your opinion on what I should do with Harry next. Should he:**

**Travel to another country and then Japan to meet Inuyasha. **

**Meet up with Inuyasha in Japan.**

**Meet up with Inuyasha somewhere else.**

**I cant decide so I want everyone to review and tell me what they want please! It would really be helpful! Thanks!**


	7. Two New Strangers

A/N Weeeeeeee! 58 Reviews! 58 Reviews! This rocks, hell yeah! Thanks everyone for reviewing and your ideas on what I should do. I finally got all my crap together and am updating. Yeah me! 

**Warning: This is Yaoi, which meens boy/boy relationships. If you don't like that then stop reading right now.**

I Finally See Chapter 7: Two New Strangers 

**By Bored-Is-My-Favorite-Word**

It was dark outside and nearing midnight, but that didn't stop people from staying out. In fact one of the bars on the street was quite packed full of drunken men all disgustingly spending their life savings on alcohol. At one of the tables sat two of these men merrily waving their bottles around jovially.

Harry was sitting near the back as he looked around with an indifferent face although he was secretly annoyed. He had chosen to place a simple glamour on him that would make him appear like a brunette with brown hair and pulled a hood to cover his ears wrapping his tail around him like a belt. 'Why am I here again?' he thought as he sourly plucked at his coat sipping on his rum absently. It tasted horrible, but he was parched and it wasn't too bad. 'Oh that's right I was bored. Wow that was a great idea,' he thought sarcasm invading his mind. He was preparing to stand up and leave when he heard two men a couple tables say something about time travel. His interest was piqued and he slowly leaned back in his chair tuning in on their conversation.

One of the men was Asian with a strong accent as he spoke to the other in English.

"Oh yes, there are quite a few rumors going around about a girl who travels from the future to the past whenever she wants. She is said to be a part of that old group of shard hunters that was plaguing Japan. Of course its codswallop, I mean really, traveling through time?" He snickered and the other man laughed heartily as well.

"Tell me about this girl? What does she look like for example?" the other man, who Harry decided to call Old-Perverted-Guy, asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well she wears the strangest and most indecent kimono I have ever seen. A short green skirt and a green shirt to go with it, the weird part is that she's a priestess and acts nothing like one, or so I've heard. She also adopted a kitsune and is friends with a Taijya, a monk, and a half breed," he said, voice obviously dictating how disgusted he was with the half breed.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the man a soft growling coming from his throat. They continued talking for awhile before the Asian guy mentioned the village they were at. Harry smirked satisfied with the information. They left the bar a couple minutes later laughing about the idea of someone traveling through time. Harry silently followed them out in to the dark alley ways. They parted at one point and Harry let a fanged smile appear as he followed the Asian man. He purposely stepped on something to make noise and the man whipped around with fright.

"Who's there? Come out you coward!" he shouted although his voice was trembling. Harry lightly stepped out of the dark a smirk firmly in place. The man stuttered trying to compose himself as he tried to be intimidating, "What do ya want?" Before he knew what was happening he was being lifted off the ground and pushed against a wall with Harry's claws digging into his throat.

"Nothing that concerns you ya disgusting filth," Harry stated before lowering his hood and boring his emerald eyes into the others letting his demon energy flow around him.

"Now… Tell me more about this miko."

**Scene Break**

People are complete and utter idiots, Harry resolved as he got off the boat. He hoped he would never have to deal with that kind of crowd ever again. He gave a bright smile to the people at the docking pear and instead decided to ignore all the groans coming from the crew members who were passed out on the deck of the ship he just got off of.

He had been allowed to take a ride on the Captains ship to Japan for a small fee. Of course it might have helped that he had had his claws gently tapping on the rail next to them and hadn't covered his demonic features. Needless to say he had gotten off pretty light. However the crew was of the impression of since he was smaller then most of them he was also weaker. He had collectively knocked them flat on their ass but didn't want to risk the Captain's hospitality by knocking them out. After that they had left him alone except one guy who was very helpful in teaching him Japanese so he didn't feel like a total idiot while in Japan. He wasn't even sure how long the trip was but it felt pretty damn long, maybe a month or two. Well when they finally reached land he was just as excited as everyone else. Just not to the point where he had gotten into the drinking fest and passed out on the deck. He had bid his friend good bye leaving him a note and a handful of galleons for his help in Japanese and had departed the boat.

Now that he was in Japan he looked in awe at his surroundings. The entire port was busy doing something. Asian women working on laundry and running errands, while the men did yard work. Children were running around the streets laughing and playing games and old people were playing a game Harry thought he recognized as shogi but wasn't sure. Harry was suddenly glad he had black hair or he would have a harder time then he already was blending in. He had kept the little gold braid and had a brown bandanna wrapped around his head covering his ears. A billowy white shirt that was slightly open was worn and a pair of tight pants. It helped him blend in better, but it seemed he would always be cursed with people noticing his emerald green eyes. He hard a couple of girls nearby giggle and point to him. Harry ignored them and walked to a friendly old woman at an apple cart.

"Um excuse me miss?" he asked and she looked up giving him a smile.

"What is it you need young man?" she asked eyeing this strange foreigner. If not for his eyes he could pass as any regular Japanese man.

"Uh you see I'm visiting a family member of mine in a neighboring village. Unfortunately I seem to have gotten myself lost, so you wouldn't happen to know where the Kinawaka Village is, do you?" he asked. He wasn't usually this polite but it was just an old woman and she seemed nice.

She was a little astounded by this foreigner's politeness but gave him a smile. "Why yes in fact my friend Keade lives there. Here I'll write down the directions for you." She said scribbling them down and blowing on the ink to get it dry. When she was done she folded it and handed it to him giving a brief out line of how to get there.

"Thank you for helping me," he said before getting a sly look in his eyes. "Now there is only one more thing you could do to help me. You wouldn't mind selling me some of those apples would you?" he asked. The woman laughed agreeing and Harry gave her one of his sickles for her apples. He gave a bow to her before he felt someone pinch his butt making him squeak slightly before whirling around and socking the bastard strait in the nose sending him flying into one of the buildings across the street. Everything seemed to stop as they stared at the furious man who was practically spitting he was so angry.

"That fucking bastard!" He shouted unconsciously switching to English as he started to spew every curse and insult he could possibly think of as he stalked towards the guy on the ground.

"Hey ass wipe, didn't anyone teach you manners! No? How about some common sense then? Rule #1 Never grab a half demons ass!" he shouted still speaking in English. The kid couldn't understand him but by the enraged look on his face and predatory way he stood he got what the other meant.

Harry was finally calming himself down and realized there was a crowd. He saw a group of teenagers over in the crowd and he halled the kid up by his shirt before throwing him at their feet making them squeak in terror.

"Learn to keep your friend on a tighter leash, and may this be a lesson to ya. Don't underestimate someone just because their smaller then you." He said giving the kid one more sneer before taking a hold of his apples and stalking away leaving a gaping crowd behind him. The woman at the apple stand gave a small little grin, she would pay money to see how he would react meeting Inuyasha.

**Scene Break**

Harry scowled as he looked at the sign, it was hard to read because his Japanese was still a little rusty, but after a few minutes of sounding them out he found the right road he was supposed to be taking and headed down the dirt path still a little annoyed with the guy from before. Trying to clear his head he slipped out his book from his ruck sack and read it while absent mindedly munching on an apple.

He didn't stop that even when he passed by two people, a man and a woman, who looked decidedly odd. He did however stop when he heard someone shouting at him frantically.

He stopped reading and looked at the man in robes, whose face was frantic, trying to keep up with what he was saying. He clued in when the ground started trembling underneath him. Harry quickly jumped out of the way stuffing his book in his bag and throwing the apple away. A giant centipede like thing crashed out of the ground making debree fly everywhere.

"What the fuck is that thing?" he asked sticking his tongue out in disgust. The thing turned around baring big fangs at him and lunged at him. Harry lightly jumped out of the way taking out his fans in the process.

"Hey ugly I'm over here! Whats the matter? You mentally retarded or something?" he shouted laughing at the thing as it screamed in rage attacking with its tail. Harry chopped the end of it off with his fan in one clean move making it scream.

"You filthy half breed, I will destroy you!" It shouted and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh please like I haven't heard that one before," he stated before sprinting forward and running up the length of the centipede before jumping off. The centipede fell cleanly in two pieces while Harry flicked his fans to get the excess blood off of them. He then put them away before walking over to the two people who stood off to the side staring at him with calculating eyes.

They both looked about nineteen and the man wore long purple robes and had dark eyes with brown hair pulled into a rat tail. The woman wore a kimono of sorts and had long brown hair with a giant boomerang on her back and a small cat demon at her feet.

He stopped in front of them and asked, "Do you two know where Kinawaka Village, I kinda got off course."

The other two face faulted.

**Review Review Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review**

**Review Review**

**Review**


	8. Cat vs Dog, Fight!

**Hey everyone! I am back with a new chapter, yeah for you! Can you believe it! I got 88 reviews, I'm so happy I might just burst a gut! Of course I really hope not because that would be hard to explain to my mom why I have gut juice on my computer. Any who here's the next chapter hope yall like it!**

**!Warning!- This story contains Violence, Bad Language, and Slash meaning boyxboy. If you are under thirteen and reading this then you better not tell your parents! I don't want angry parents after me!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha, If I did I would probably still be writing Fanfiction. Man I am a boring piece of shit.**

**I Finally See**

**By: Bored-Is-My-Favorite-Word**

**Chapter 8- Cat vs. Dog, Fight!**

After getting up from their shock induced fall they each introduced themselves to Harry.

"My name is Sango and this monk here is my husband Miroku," she said pointing each of them out as she said their names. Harry didn't let his shock show but inwardly he was confused. Aren't they just a little too young to be married? Ah well… to each his own and all that do da crap.

"Konnichiwa, my name is Harry it's nice to meet you. Thanks for trying to warn me about that demon but my Japanese is still a little rusty." He said and Sango got a look of curiosity and Miroku narrowed his eyes at him.

"So your not from Japan?" she asked and Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. I mean really? Does he look like he's from Japan? Instead he just put on a smile and nodded.

"That's right I am traveling from England to see Japan. I had a little… uh accident and needed to see the Kinawaka Village to solve it." He said and narrowed his eyes when Sango and Miroku exchanged glances. Something tells me I might have said the wrong thing, he thought giving an embarrassed laugh.

"But since my Japanese is still bad I got lost because I couldn't read the signs so could you take me to Kinawaka village? Please?" he asked giving the best puppy dog eyes he could muster and he saw Miroku break under it.

"Of course we will show you the way! We were actually heading back there ourselves, that's where we live," he said and Sango sighed before nodding. Harry grinned and lunged at them wrapping them in a hug and jumping up and down.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he screamed before letting go and seeing their stunned expressions and grinning even more. After they got over their shock they headed off towards Kinawaka village.

On the way he got to know Sango and Miroku and was a little surprised by what he learned. Miroku was a monk and Sango was the last Taijya, he muffled a smile when a thought about how messed up their children were going to be. They were almost there when Sango asked him a question about his fans.

"Hey Harry where did you get those Kenu Sensu from? I thought they were only made in Japan," she asked and Harry blinked and then a dawning look appeared on his face. He took out his fans and flipped one of them open fanning himself with a smirk on his face.

"Do you mean my fans? Because if so you are mistaken, these were a present from a friend in England and they are not silk fans. They are metal fans made by a great blacksmith I used know," he said and Sango blinked at him while Miroku chuckled slightly.

"What is the point of a metal fan?" he asked and Harry narrowed his eyes at him his pupils going slit. How dare he mock the fans that Sara and the village had given him!

"Well for one they can be used to shut up insolent monks who do not know what they speak of," he hissed before using one fan and swinging at a tree next to him. The tree stood for a second before falling down as the trunk had been cut clean through. Miroku looked and gulped slightly at the glowing green eyes of the teenager before him.

"Wow! That is amazing I have never seen a weapon like that before," Sango said examining the fans and finally seeing the sharp edges of metal.

"You wouldn't, my village made up the Martial Arts style to go with this weapon. No one else is allowed to use it," he stated with a grin closing the fans and putting them back at his sides. He conviently forgot to mention that he had helped create the Martial Arts Style but I digress.

"Is it a new style? Or does everyone in England use such eccentric fighting methods?" he asked. Harry smirked as he thought of the fighters in England.

"Yes it is a new style, but it is the only. In England they rely too heavily on their magic and fencing skills. So because of that they are very dull and boring to fight. Not to mention there are barely any demons there." He explained to her. Sango seemed shocked at that while Miroku seemed contemplative.

"You seem to hold much contempt for England, have they wronged you somehow?" he asked. Harry's eyes flashed for a second before he gave a slight frown.

"You could say that," he said and they all fell into silence contemplating what they had found out. The rest of the trip was short and they soon wound up in Kinawaka Village. Children ran up to greet Sango and Miroku and the parents stared at Harry in curiosity. The teenage girls giggled when he passed and Harry scowled at them making Miroku tut.

"You should not make such faces at young women Harry," he said and Harry twitched as another group of girls giggled.

"Look Miroku you have your way of dealing with girls and I have mine. I don't comment on you and you extend me the same courtesy, capiche?" he said in a clipped tone. Harry was satisfied to see Miroku reframed from commenting after that. Miroku and Sango led him to Kaede when he asked and they arrived at a hut where a little old lady with an eye patch stood picking herbs.

"Miroku! Sango! It's good to see ye' back, but oh! Who is this stray ye' picked up?" she questioned and Harry stiffened annoyed.

"Who are you calling a stray you old bag of wind?" he asked before he could stop himself. Kaede didn't react however besides a twinkle coming to her eyes.

"Hm… ye' are an interesting one aren't ye? I can only assume that ye' wanted to talk too me, or ye' wouldn't have come to my home. Please come inside and let me make ye' some tea." She stated and Harry blinked a little off balance before straitening and heading inside to sit down.

"Now what is it which ye' seek young one?" she asked as Harry sipped at the Herbal tea. Harry stared at it for a second before opening his mouth and speaking.

"I have heard tales in England about this village housing a priestess who could travel between time streams." He said watching as Miroku and Sango stiffened slightly, Kaede just kept sipping her Tea.

"I need to meet that priestess to confirm this, because I to am from a different time stream. I would hazard about five hundred years into the future to be precise. I need to know how she is doing it so I can find my way home," he stated. Miroku and Sango looked surprised at the revelation that he was a time traveler but not as much as he would expect. His eyes narrowed suspiciously at this. Something was telling him that they knew something.

"How do ye' know this isn't just rumors?" she asked and Harry shrugged.

"I don't know, but it is the only lead I have so far and I have never been to Japan so I thought I should come see for myself," he said and the tension in the room relaxed somewhat.

"Well ye' are indeed correct that there is a priestess who travels into the future. Her name is Kagome and she uses a magical well called the Bone Eaters Well. But only two people have ever been able to use the well so I am not sure you can use it. Kagome of course can use it and so can Inuyasha. Currently Inuyasha has gone into the future to fetch Kagome so either one of them will be here soon," she stated. Harry frowned at the thought that the Well might not work for him but thanked her none the less for helping him.

"Wait! How do we know he is telling the truth? He could just be after the Jewel!" Sango said her voice suspicious and her knuckles were white around her boomerang.

Harry blew some hair out of his face, "Bleh you guys need to chill out, I don't even know what jewel you are talking about." He said crossing his arms behind his head and laying back on to the floor.

Miroku interrupted before Sango blew her top, "Sango I think he is telling the truth, he did use one of Kagome's future phrases while he was talking. Besides he does seem… eccentric enough to be from Kagome's future." He finished delicately and Harry felt amusement bubble up in his stomach.

He delicately arched an eyebrow, "Are you insinuating that I am weird?" he asked casually smirking when Miroku started to sweat when he let his fingers dance across his fans.

"No of course not, I was simply stating that the future is vastly different from the past that's all," he said.

Harry's eyebrow climbed a little higher, "Hm, nice save monk." Miroku breathed a relieved sigh when that happened.

Harry got up stretching his hands up over his head in a languid way with a sigh, "Weeeeeeeeell I am going to head out and take a walk around the forest. I don't know how long it will be before this Kagome arrives so I'm not going to spend it cooped up in some old woman's hut." He walked out of the hut, after giving a bow, and headed down the streets. Walking towards the forest he marveled at all the wild life that went through it. He took his bandanna off and unraveled his tail letting them stretch with a groan while he ruffled his hair. He looked around and spotted a comfortable looking tree and climbed up it laying on one of the branches letting loose a delighted purr. There he took out another apple and his book and started to read through it. With the gentle breeze and the warm sun though he soon found himself trying to stay awake. The events of the day were finally starting to catch up with him.

"I'll only lightly doze, just for a little while," he muttered before he succumbed to unconsciousness. He was asleep for a while before something startled him awake making him sit up. He blinked his green eyes sleepily as he woke up rubbing the grit out of his eyes. He looked around and saw nothing out of place and he grew suspicious as he stood up listening carefully to his surroundings.

"Something woke me up, but what was it?" he asked out loud looking at all the trees around him.

"SIT!" screamed a voice making Harry let out a slight yelp and grab his tree trunk. The command was followed by a far away thump sound.

"Well that would wake anyone in a ten mile radius," he whispered rubbing his poor abused ears. "Best see what's up then," he said with a sigh jumping through the trees to where the yelling was. He arrived at a clearing and saw an old looking well and a large tree as well. In the middle of the clearing he saw a girl in a modern uniform yelling at a guy with long silver hair in a red outfit of sort and a necklace which seemed to be glowing each time she said sit.

"Hey what's your problem?" Harry asked stalking out of the woods his ears twitching at all the yelling.

The girl stopped yelling in what seemed to be confusion staring at him as he continued ranting down at her.

"I mean I'm minding my own business taking a nap and then I hear this horrible screeching sound waking me up. So I decide, 'What the heck? Let's be a good civilian and put the dieing cow out of their misery.' I don't find a cow but I find some scary ass miko girl arguing with guy! What the fuck is wrong with you! What the hell could this guy have done to make you so mad?! And why did you have to wake me up to solve it, damn it?!" he screamed his eyebrow ticking.

"This isn't even any of your business! Why don't you go away?" The boy said and Harry hissed at him.

"You wanna fight dog boy? Come and get me," he hissed not knowing why he was so temper mental about the whole thing. The guy drew a huge ass sword and Harry drew his fans flipping them in a starter position. Before the other guy was about to charge the girl jumped in front of them her arms spread out.

"Stop!" she yelled and Harry huffed annoyed as did the other.

"What the heck Kagome! This guy was asking for a fight, did you hear what he called me?" he asked and Harry smirked at him pawing at the air in front of him like a cat would.

"Ah poor little doggy, is mad," he said laughing when Kagome restrained him again.

"Look," Kagome said pointing at Harry, "I don't care that Inuyasha is a half demon! You won't be starting any fights with him over that!" she yelled. Harry blinked at her bewildered, could she really think…?

He huffed at her putting his fans away, "Oh please I am not so petty I would pick a fight with him because he is a half demon. I just thought he would be good fighter, besides doesn't he look like a little puppy when he is angry?" he teased. Both Inuyasha and Kagome seemed to pause at what he said.

He groaned, "Wow you guys must really be deaf, I am not fighting him because he is a half-demon. You guys just pissed me off because you woke me up."

"Oh," Kagome said looking flabbergasted while Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and took a sniff at the air. His eyes widened at what he smelt.

"You're a half-demon to," he stated and Harry looked at him weird as he hesitantly replied.

"Uh… yes? I'm half panther demon," he said and smirked when Inuyasha registered that.

"Panther demon? I've never seen a panther demon before," Kagome said with a tilted head. Harry shrugged as he walked forward with his hands in his pockets.

"You wouldn't we're very reclusive, I guess you could say I was the odd one out," he said with a shrug.

"Oh! How rude of me, my names Higurashi Kagome, and he's Inuyasha," she said pointing at Inuyasha who gave a 'feh.'

Harry grinned at them, "Harry Potter, I'm visiting the village. I actually needed to talk to you about something."

Kagome looked a little bewildered while Inuyasha looked suspicious. Harry groaned, why did everyone suspect he was up to something? He just wanted to use the stupid well to travel through time so he could kill a meglomaniac wizard. Was that so hard to understand?

"About what?" she asked nervously her eyes flinting from one side to the other.

"Uh… well actually about this well," he didn't get any farther when Inuyasha had his claws pointed at his throat growling at him. Harry hissed at him bringing his fans up against him as well.

"What do you want with the Bone Eaters Well?!" he hissed and Harry felt his ears flatten against his head at the feel of his youkai swarming around him. For some reason his youkai made him shiver, it was the most animalistic presence he had ever felt.

Instead of letting on how it affected him Harry growled and tried to chomp down on his fingers. Inuyasha jerked his hands back looking surprised while Harry smiled cheekily.

"If you must know I need it to get back to my own time. Somehow I got sent back in time and I need to get back very soon," he said. Kagome looked surprised at that while Inuyasha looked like he didn't believe him.

"How do we know your not just some demon wanting to wreak havoc in the future?" he spat and Harry stuck his tongue out at him. Inuyasha's inner demon was practically foaming at the mouth wanting to put Harry in his place.

"Hm… I know I can ask him questions about the future and see if he gets them right!" Kagome said, she sounded excited at the prospect of another time traveler.

Harry drooped slightly, "Yeah sure but can we go do this somewhere else because I did just wake up and my brain is tired." They all agreed and went off to Kaede's to play trivia games for the next hour.

Once they got there Harry spread out on to the rug purring slightly at the fire on his skin. Inuyasha gulped slightly as he stared down at him laid out in a submissive position. He probably didn't even realize he was doing it and Inuyasha sighed. He was probably a rogue with no family to teach him demon traditions. He would have to fix that after they got everything sorted out, for now he needed to try to ignore his inner demon yelling at him to tare the cat to pieces.

"Okay first question, what do we use to cook with?" she asked and Harry gave her a strange look.

"Well lets see that's a long list, a microwave, oven, toaster over, stove…" Kaogme stopped him asking the next question because Inuyasha still looked like he didn't think he was telling the truth. They went on like this for a long time before Kagome finally said he was definitely from the future making him stick his tongue out at Inuyasha who growled at him.

"See I was telling the truth, nyah nyah!" he laughed making faces at him making Miroku have to restrain Inuyasha. Usually Harry didn't tease someone this much but it was just so fun to fluster him.

"Ok! Stop fighting and let's get down to business. Look Harry I'm not exactly sure that the well will work for you. Others have tried to use it and none have ever gotten through besides Inuyasha and I. We think it works for Inuyasha because the rosary around his neck that's connected to my miko powers. I don't really want to put one on your because theres a consequence for using them. You can try but I don't think it's going to work," she said with an apologetic look in her eyes. Harry felt his ears droop for a second before his expression lifted.

"Well I can always try and if it doesn't work I'll just keep searching for a way to use it," he said optimistically. They gave him strange looks at his optimism but smiled as he stood up with a grin.

"Shall we go and see?" he asked before flouncing out of the room his tail waving behind him in excitement. The others followed as Harry bounded happily through the forest and finally they saw the well and the tree next to it up ahead.

"Well in case this does work thank you all for helping me. Inuyasha thanks for being so easy to anger!" Harry said as Inuyasha growled and lunged for him. Harry laughed and jumped over him into the well. They all looked at each other wandering if it worked.

Kagome slowly walked over to the well and leaned over the side looking into it.

"DAMN IT!!!" Kagome was going to take a guess that it probably didn't work.

**Hope you liked this chapter I'm going to answer some peoples reviews now! If you review I might answer yours next chapter, but it has to be simi long at least not just three words.**

demanicangel- Oh you wound me! How could you think I would abandon you guys! Thanks for the review!

**Lazy-Hime****- Bingo! Don't you feel smart you got it right in one! Thanks for reviewing!**

**YaoiCookie-HUZZAH! I love that word. Anyways thanks for reviewing and I am pretty sure I sent you an email explaining what happened to the other chapter 8. Shrugs I'm to lazy to write it down again.**

**Saturnblue****- Dude after you wrote all of that really intelligent stuff in your review you ended it with 'hahaha.' I can safely say that I liked your review and hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as you enjoyed the other one.**

**annon.- Your review made me laugh a lot when I first read it. I seriously didn't expect anyone to do that. Congratulations for having the longest review I with the fewest words ever! Hope you send me another one.**

**HumanHater101010****- See I'm so nice, he met Inuyasha not in an overly dramatic way either. I'm so mean! Hope you give another review!**

**shadow danser****- Wow O.O you sure do know how to laugh a lot! I'm glad someone found it that funny! Thanks for the review!**

**kitsunekiri****- Go back to Chapter 7 he hitch hiked on some captains ship to get to Japan and I don't know if he will meet Sesshoumaru or not. It's food for thought though!**

**Lykii****- I can honestly say I have come to love waiting for your chapters. They are always insightful and very helpful. Sorry your computer busted I know mine has blown up on me like fifteen times so I'm used to it. My mom and step dad though are like computer geniuses though so they can fix it in a couple hours! Sucks to be you, the Library scares me personally. I like books but the old ladies at our library are such bitches. Anyways thanks for the review and hope you review this one:P**

**blaziken02****- I have no idea if you got my email or read this first but you asked so I sent one. Ha you can't say I didn't! I'm so smarticle, hope you liked the chapter thanks for the review!**

**witch-RN****- Yes this is a Inuyasha and Harry slash, thanks for the review!**

**Morissa- You scare me, but in a good way… I think. I think this chapter is longer but if not oh well! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Platinum Hearts****- Awww! You make me so happy! I'm so glad you like all of my stories! I flippen love you to! Gives a big hug**

**Galectia-Nightshade****- It will be fun times, I'm glad you like my story thanks for reviewing!**

**Once again thanks everyone for reviewing and I hope you continue to review my story! For now Ja Ne!**

_**Bored-Is-My-Favorite-Word**_


	9. Hot Spring Fun

**O.O I got past the hundred mark! I got past the hundred mark! I got 114 reviews! People it's time to freaking celebrate so… grins mischeviously there is going to be some Inuyasha and Harry smut for you all! That's right your gracious author has bestowed upon you some Yaoi action! Finally! I love yall so much I'm replying to some reviews at the bottom of the chapter so check for your name!**

**Warning: If you haven't realized yet you are an a complete and utter idiot because this story is SLASH! No likey no ready!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter and if I did I would surely have made it so everyone in it is gay!**

**I Finally See**

**By: Bored-Is-My-Favorite-Word**

**Chapter 9: Hot Spring Fun**

Harry huffed leaning against the well practically oozing annoyance. They had tried everything for it to work. He had tried jumping in with Kagome, shooting Youkai into it, heck he even tried body tackling Inuyasha inside. All that got him was some bruises and a very pissed off half-demon chasing him around the forest.

"Why won't this stupid well work?!?" he screamed, okay he knew he looked like a baby but he thought he deserved to have a little temper tantrum. He then crossed his arms and started to sulk as the others looked at him in sympathy and a little amusement not that they would ever admit to being amused. They saw what he could do with those fans of his.

"Inuyasha, why don't you go and talk to him?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha looked at her surprised before huffing and crossing his arms.

"Feh, why should I do that? I can't stand the guy, and he goes out of his way to annoy me," he stated looking over at the miserable panther demon.

"Inuyasha! Show a little compassion!" she hissed at him and Inuyasha gave her an annoyed glance.

"Hey! I didn't do anything wrong, I do feel sorry for the guy. I just don't think I'm the right person to go talk to him." He stated and he felt Miroku's arm on his shoulder.

"Than it's settled, I will go and talk to him," he said and Inuyasha felt his ears flatten against his head and he snarled at the monk. The surprised group backed away from him and Inuyasha snorted.

"Not a chance monk, I know your speeches and they never work. All they have ever done is get people in trouble." He stated and gave a groan as he looked at them all, Kagome with pleading eyes.

"Fine I will go and talk to him, but if any of you guys are left ease dropping I will throw you face first from the highest branch of the Goshinboku Tree." He threatened and they all eeped and headed back to the village. Inuyasha growled slightly and ran his hands through his hair before stalking over to the prone figure on the ground.

Inuyasha stared down at him before plopping next to him on the ground his hands behind his head. Harry's ears were drooped lightly and his mouth turned down in a frown. He had his arms wrapped protectively around his legs he actually looked sorta cute. Inuyasha fiercely squashed that thought down. They sat in silence for a little while longer before Inuyasha spoke, "So is that it? You're just going to quit?" he asked dryly and Harry turned his head to him with a frustrated face.

"I never quit, I'm just having a big sulk before I get up and try somewhere else," he said and Inuyasha gave him a searching look. Harry looked into his molten gaze with determined eyes.

"So what kind of panther demon are you? I'm going to guess because you don't have a pride you're one of Worth and not Blood," he said and Harry looked at him surprised for a second at the rapid change in conversation.

"How do you know that?" he asked and Inuyasha gave a small grin before it turned back into the usual scowl. Harry couldn't help feeling that the grin made him look much more handsome. He felt a blush come up at what he had thought and he murderously forced it down.

"I came from a royal lineage of the Silver Inu Youkai clan. When I was little all sorts of stuff got pounded into my head even stuff about species that no one has seen in years. However when my father died I was banished from the castle along with my mother. That was also a clue to what you were. Most Half demons don't act as care free as you do. You must have had a good life while you were a human," he said and Harry let a snort pass through his lips gaining a questioning look from the dog demon next to him.

"That is where you are wrong Mr. Royalty," he said with a grin letting his tail flick across the others nose.

'By god make it stop,' Inuyasha thought as he took in a huge whiff of Harry's scent. It smelled strangely of oranges and strawberry. His demon was practically comatose from all of the inadvertent flirting the other was doing.

Harry heaved a sigh drawing the other from his thoughts as he stared at Harry confused by his suddenly pained expression. Harry continued where he left off from before, "In the future people are not as comfortable with change as they are in this time. In this time humans, demons, and magical people all live in harmony. They may not like each other, but they except they are real. In my time magical people are governed by a strict law system restricting your use of magic. Humans have all but forgotten the magical world, and some would wish it to stay that way. My Aunt and Uncle are those kinds of people. They hate anything not normal with a passion, in other words meaning me."

Inuyasha started lightly, "You had magic before you became a half-demon?" he asked in curiosity and Harry smirked.

"Yes I did, I didn't know about it till my eleventh birthday though. When I said strict I meant it. Magical people have to go to schools where they all learn the same thing and then move on to work somewhere using their magic. All of the old ways are practically lost. I had to learn most of my tricks from a very old magic book." He stated and Inuyasha felt his curiosity grow.

"How different is you're magic from youkai?" he questioned and Harry gave a pause looking thoughtful as he considered the question. He thought back to his fight with Bakira and he let loose a smile.

"Very different, my magic is inherently neutral so I may use it for all sorts of stuff besides fighting. I guess you could say that's why most of the old ways were dropped because magic has evolved over the years into many ways of using it. Youkai however is very forceful and mostly used for battles." He ended and Inuyasha smirked leaning back.

"I don't get you, if you hate it so much then why are you trying to get back there?" he asked, Harry smirked and stood up flicking his tail over his nose again which Inuyasha ignored.

"Now now Puppy I can't go telling all of my secrets now can I? Where would the fun be in that?" he asked and Inuyasha was up his fist clenched in front of his face.

"Who are you calling a Puppy ya stinkin cat?!" he yelled. Harry smirked at him before speeding off towards the village. Inuyasha chased him yelling curses at him as he went.

Scene Change

"WAHHHH!! Inuyasha I am gonna KILL YOU!" screamed an extremely perturbed voice followed by maniacal laughter from the afore mentioned half demon.

Harry rushed out of the river he had just been pushed into soaking wet. He blew some hair out of his face and started wringing out his shirt. Just a couple of minutes ago he had been peacefully asleep and then out of nowhere he had been picked up and thrown into a river.

"Not my fault you smell so bad!" Inuyasha commented from a several feet away.

"Well if that's reasons for throwing someone in I would have thrown you in when I met you!" Harry snapped at him and Inuyasha finally stopped laughing his eyes narrowed before stomping over to him.

"You wanna repeat that you stinkin cat?!" he yelled in his face, they were now nose to nose growling in each others faces.

"What does your hearing as well as your hygiene not work?" he asked and Inuyasha growled in his face.

"That's it! You and me, right now!" he yelled and Harry laughed in his face.

"Are those two at it again?" asked Sango and Miroku just nodded from his spot cross-legged on the ground. Harry had taken up residence in the village for three weeks now and he and Inuyasha had been fighting, pardon the pun, like cats and dogs. They hadn't hurt or destroyed anything yet, but it was getting annoying all the same.

"Stop laughing at me! Stinkin Cat!" he yelled and Harry growled at him.

"Yes they are very spirited," Miroku said as Harry swiped at Inuyasha with his claws.

"Stop calling me that!" he snapped at him again and Inuyasha made faces at him as he jumped away avoiding his attacks.

"More like hard-headed," Sango said with a sigh and Kirara mewed her agreement.

"Stinkin Cat! Stinkin Cat! Stinkin Cat!" he yelled at him and Harry roared yelling at him to, 'stop and fight like a man!'

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled throwing the large boomerang in between the two affectively stopping the little fight. They both jumped back out of the way and pinned their eyes on her.

"Hey what's the deal Sango!" Inuyasha yelled at her and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Yeah can't you see I was trying to rip this useless guy's eyes out?" he complained.

"Oh like you could actually land a hit on me," Inuyasha snorted and Harry opened his mouth to reply before Sango cut him off.

"For weeks you two have been fighting each other like this! I have had enough, if you don't straighten yourself out I will straighten you out for you!" she yelled. Harry and Inuyasha looked at each other before simultaneously pointing at the other.

"He started it!" they said before growling at the other again.

"Ugh! You are so infuriating! Forget this I'm out of here! See you guys at the village!" Harry said and still soaked ran off to who knows where. Inuyasha sniffed grumbling as he placed himself next to Miroku on the ground.

"Feh, not like he hasn't pulled any pranks on me," he continued to grumble.

"You know if I didn't know any better I would say you guys were… oh what's that future word of Kagome's? Mirking? Lirting? Oh! That's right! If I didn't know any better I would say you guys are flirting," Miroku stated calmly and Inuyasha sputtered at him.

"Are you insane?!" he yelled and then quieted down when he saw people by the river look over curiously and instead continued on in a harsh whisper, "How could you possibly constitute us arguing all the time as flirting?" he hissed.

Miroku looked thoughtful, "Well you're practically always with him now instead of hanging around the well waiting for Kagome to return. You guys are constantly teasing each other and such. Also you growl at any guy who comes exceptionally close to Harry," he said and Inuyasha felt his face flush at the accusations.

"Feh!" he said before hurrying off away from him trying to ignore the laughter coming from the monk.

"Don't know what Miroku's talking about, besides it's not like I've proclaimed my everlasting love for him or something. I don't like him, I can barely tolerate him!" he said unknowingly heading into the forest towards the hot springs. When he realized that was where he was heading he decided to head on over there and get a bath. He walked there slowly his thoughts filled with confusing notions before he heard splashing in the hot springs.

"Ugh! I don't want to go there with someone occupying it, I guess I'll just head back," he said and was turning around before he caught the scent of who was in the springs. The familiar smell of oranges and strawberries invaded his senses and before he could stop himself he had gone closer ducking behind a tree to spot him and practically drooling over what he saw.

Harry stood in the water that was waist deep covering all the essentials. His chest and arms were slick with water showing off his lean build and he had his head tilted back with his eyes closed. His skin was flushed pink from the hot springs his pink lips parted slightly in a pant. His tail floated lazily on the water like a black snake while his ears were flicking against his head. Inuyasha was suddenly feeling very reckless and came to a decision letting his presence known by walking out of the woods. All the while his demon side was howling its approval at him.

Harry's POV

Harry had been shivering and so had headed off to the hot springs immediately after leaving Inuyasha all the while complaining about being cold and wet. He finally arrived and after checking to make sure no one was around had stripped down to his birthday suit and walked in. He sighed in relief at the feel of the hot water on his skin and ducked down into the water to rid himself of the cold river water.

"Stupid dog… throwing me into a river… he's so going to pay," he mumbled although his previous anger was starting to leave him and his tensed muscles had unwound letting him sigh in pleasure. He waded deeper into the water so that it came up to his belly button and just stood there for a little letting his head tilt back so he wouldn't get a face full of steam. If he had been paying attention he would have noticed the scent of someone else nearby but he was paying to much attention to the water.

"Aw look what I found, a kitten taking a bath," a familiar voice said and Harry gave a yelp ducking in the water until it covered everything except his head. He turned to see who was there and saw the familiar pair of golden eyes.

"Inuyasha! What the hell did you think you were doing?" he yelped his face brighter then a cherry that was pumped with neon coloring. Holy crap did he not know what privacy meant?

Inuyasha laughed, "Ah is the little kitty shy?" he asked and started to strip down to get in the water. Harry gulped as he took off his outer robe and his face flushed even redder then before.

"What are you doing?!" he yelped. Inuyasha arched an eyebrow and Harry noticed it made him look extremely sexy. Unnoticed to him his youkai had started to leak through and seemed to be dancing around the spring in anticipation. Inuyasha smirked and finished undressing before climbing into the warm water and towards the panther demon who at the moment was trying to find an escape route.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Inuyasha growled and felt his hair stand on end at the Inu youkai's voice.

"Inuyasha stop, you're acting really weird," Harry said cautiously and found that he had been backed up into a stone.

Inuyasha moved gracefully through the hot water not once faltering in his steps. Harry's nerves were on end however he felt excitement coiling in his stomach and something ready to spring at a moments notice. He wasn't paying attention to that though instead thinking of a possible solution to get away from the obviously deranged demon.

"You know you really shouldn't flirt with demons so much," Inuyasha said conversationally as if he hadn't successfully trapped the panther demon. His eyes however were sharp and focused never once leaving the emerald eyed boy who was looking more confused then before. He continued on disregarding the others confusion, "You never know when one might take it the wrong way."

Harry suddenly found himself pinned to the rock his hands firmly clamped above his head. Harry's eyes narrowed at the other trying to jerk away from him growling in anger.

"Let go of me you idiotic dog! I have not been flirting with anyone, you are taking things the wrong way," he hissed his eyes glowing youkai and magic swirling around in anger. Inuyasha however seemed to brush off the anger induced power as he growled into Harry's face.

"Oh no? Then you need to check your actions more often. Let me teach you some demonic etiquette!" He stated before harshly dragging the others head back showing off his neck while Harry's struggles increased ten fold. "Rule number one! Do not brush your tail against another's nose it is tempting others with your scent." He nipped the others neck lightly and Harry whined in the back of his throat. He felt his face flush in humiliation at the act but it felt so good. He had never felt this with Cho, granted of course she didn't really count as they went past kissing.

Inuyasha however was delighted by the noise the other made and continued his little lesson, "Rule Number Two," he said flipping the other around so he was lying on his stomach on the wall. Inuyasha pressed himself tightly against the other his chest pushed against the others back while his hips were framing the others butt. "Never present yourself to a demon by lying on your stomach in their presence," he whispered into his ear making it twitch at the others low and sinful voice. Harry was practically dieing from embarrassment, it didn't help matters that he could feel Inuyasha's groin pressed comfortably against his lower back.

"I get it Inuyasha," he said his voice soft and strained, he was spun back around to face the others stormy molten eyes that were gazing down fiercely.

"No! You don't get it Harry, you act so innocent and naïve of everything around you. You don't seem to realize that there are people who would gladly fuck you strait into the ground if given the chance. You cannot let yourself give anyone get that chance. I was able to sneak up to the very edge of the hot spring without you even noticing. Your entire form scream submissive, especially since you're a panther demon. If any other demon had come by you would have been taken on the spot," he growled furiously and Harry had to suppress the urge to bare his neck at him again. Instead he forcefully pushed the other away and snarled at him.

"I am not some child Inuyasha! Unlike Kagome I do know the dangers of the world. You seem to be of the misconception that I am just going to go gallivanting off into some persons arms and let myself be hurt. Well you know what you are wrong! You know nothing about what I have gone through, what I have done. I have faced worse then some horny demon who can't keep it in his pants and how dare you assume otherwise! Oh and just so you know I can flirt with whoever the hell I want to!" he screamed at him his magic flickering making the water bubble like a hot tub. Inuyasha stared at him for a second before calmly replying.

"No you can't," he stated and Harry felt his rage escalate even farther.

"Why the hell not?!" he screamed and blinked when he felt soft lips cover his own in a chaste kiss. His anger immediately flew away as the other backed off Harry's shock clearly shown on his face.

"Rule Number Three, no other male is to get in the way of a demon courtship so if you flirt with anyone else besides me I will make sure no one ever finds their body," he said and suddenly Harry found himself alone in the hot springs. Inuyasha had disappeared along with his clothes and sword. Harry gently touched his lips his shock still over taking him. His hand dropped and Harry collapsed against the rock.

"Oh boy…"

**Grins, Oh what is poor Harry supposed to do now? Hope yall liked that little splash of Slash, hey that rhymed! Splash of slash, splash of slash, splash of slash…**

**Jefferey hits Author in the head with a giant mallet.**

**Ow! Anyway I answered some people's reviews down there so if you reviewed check it out! Hope you guys liked the chapter so please just REVIEW!**

**Evelyn Lucia****- **lol yeah it really is a pity, twiddles thumbs innocently, I'm not sure when or if Sesshoumaru makes an appearance. But maybe we can add some sibling rivalry…? Wink Wink.

**PotterMental - Alleta****- **Grins, does this chapter answer your question?

**Morissa- **Yes in fact it is very scary, cowers in fear slightly. Please review some more your reviews scare me into writing more.

**Lykii- **Is that enough showing for you? Wiggles eyebrows, lol. Anyway thanks for your review sorry the chapter isn't getting longer buuuuuuut it's so hard to write longer ones when I find such good stopping places for them. I'll try to work on it though, you should feel privileged your and YaoiCookie's reviews are the only ones that I really look forward to after a chapter which means you have to review! I love guilting people into doing stuff! P

**Saturnblue- **Eventually he is going to get back, but he is definitely not waiting 500 years to do it. Please keep reviewing!

**YaoiCookie- **Yeah! That's my one good deed for the summer out of my way. Thanks for the bucket of Yaoi, I have washed my hands in it so I can write more! P Any who that sucks! Summer school and a job? I would have been on my knees begging for mercy. Just out of curiosity why did you miss an exam? Please keep reviewing! HUZZAH!

**Lazy-Hime- **Wink Wink yasers the smut has began let us all rejoice! Anyways thanks for the review!

**Madam Coffee Kitty****- **Glad your enjoying the story, I hope you loved this chapter as much as you liked all the others!

**Platinum Hearts- **Ah yes my dear Platinum who has stalked all of my stories I just want to say THANK YOU! I'm glad you like all of my stories so far, I promise to try and update the other three soon. About the InuXHarry pairing I think you can take an educational guess over it. I'm glad you like it because my stories are super doopery slashyliousness and now that I updated you have to review!

**Koruyuha****- **I completely agree with you, Sesshy-chan is so pretty! Squeals, ahem… anyway the one sided Sesshoumaru thing sound like a good idea actually. Maybe I'll do that, you know add in some big sibling rivalry that's always funny. Grins Wickedly, please keep reviewing!


	10. Pretty Fans & Back Rubs Galore!

I Finally See

Chapter 10: Pretty Fans and Back Rubs Galore!

By Bored-Is-My-Favorite-Word

Kagome came back to the village the next day making it impossible for Harry and Inuyasha to have some alone time for which Harry was eternally grateful. He was really confused by Inuyasha's actions at the hot spring and was afraid he would start acting weird if they were alone again. However he carried on as normal making fun of Shippou, begging for Ramen, and such. Needless to say Harry was extremely baffled and a tad pissed off.

At the moment Harry was outside going through his katas for his fans. He was ignoring the group of girls who stood a fair ways away watching him in awe. His ego was sent up a notch at the crowd and he smirked a little before going back to his moves. Once he was done he grabbed some cloth from nearby and tried to rub all the sweat off, he was there for surprised when he felt a tug on his pants and he looked down and saw a little girl with a braid and big brown eyes looking up at him with a blush on her face.

Harry knelt down to her size cocking an eyebrow at her, "Yes?" he asked and her blush grew making Harry smile in amusement.

"Ano… where did you learn to dance with your pretty fans?" she asked and blushed while Harry slowly blinked before looking down at his fans. He gave her a mischievous grin before with a flick they had opened up to her making her give a gasp of awe.

"Would you like to touch them?" he asked ignoring her question, but she looked at him in astonishment.

"Really?" she asked and squealed when Harry nodded. "Just don't touch the edges they are very sharp," he cautioned and she gave him a puzzled look before slowly stretching a hand out and gently running a finger on the fans. She gasped when coming in contact with cool metal instead of fragile rice paper.

"Their made of metal!" she screamed and Harry smiled at her.

"Yep they are made of metal the village I come from created this fighting style using metal fans. What you just saw me doing wasn't dancing but was in stead a series of katas that goes with the style," he explained and she gaped in awe.

"That was fighting?! But it was so beautiful!" she said and Harry looked at her shocked face before standing up strait. He looked over at the other girls who were obviously trying to eaves drop on their conversation. He slipped his wand out and sent a silencing charm so no one would hear what he was saying.

"What is your name?" he asked her and she blushed thinking she was rude.

"Uh it's Siki," she stammered out bowing at him. He smiled showing off his fangs as he did so watching as she gaped at them. He took off his bandanna watching her look in awe at his ears.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Siki-chan, let me give you a little advice. Not everything is as it first appears," he said and flicked his wand to conjure two paper fans with beautiful purple and blue flowers printed on it. He took them out flicking them open watching as her eyes trailed them with awe in her face.

"Do you like them Siki-chan?" he questioned and she nodded lightly with childish glee at seeing something so pretty.

"What do you want to do with your life Siki? Do you want to stay home and be a regular housewife? Or do you want to do something more?" he asked and she blushed lightly obviously trying to fight against something before she gave a wistful sigh.

"When I grow up I really want to be a doctor, but don't tell anyone! My daddy would get mad," she said and Harry nodded before placing the fans in her hands.

"Siki-chan I want you to grow up and be the best doctor you can be. Show everyone what you're made of and keep these fans with you always. Once you become a great doctor I want you to give these fans to your apprentice but no one else. Don't give it to any other girls in the village and don't tell them about our conversation unless you want to. Above all else do not get a big ego over the fact I gave you these," he stated and she looked in shock at him once again making Harry's smile widen.

"Why are you giving me them Potter-sama?" she asked and Harry smirked tweaking her nose.

"It is a personal matter to me, besides people need more female doctors in the world," he stated.

"Arigato Potter-sama, I shall become the best doctor ever I promise!" she said enthusiastically holding the fans tight. Harry gave a smile to her before shooing her off to finish her chores and heading back to Keade's. He hadn't told anyone but he would be leaving soon as he still had to find a way home. He was a little scared of what Inuyasha would do over that especially with the whole courting thing, which he was still mystified about. He would have to ask someone about it, maybe Sango knew she was a demon slayer after all.

"That was a nice thing you did back there," said a voice and Harry startled jumped up his ears standing on end as he let out a hiss of surprise.

Laughter filled his ears as Inuyasha came into view from his spot in one of the trees. Harry scowled at him trying to make his nerves settle down. It was the first time they had been alone since that incident and he was suspicious he would do something again.

"Damn it Inuyasha don't sneak up on me like that!" he shouted and Inuyasha looked amused at him making Harry just want to scratch the smirk off his bloody face.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings," he said and he flicked him off continuing on ahead while Inuyasha casually started walking next to him.

"Let me guess Kagome went home right?" Harry drawled and Inuyasha's light-hearted face suddenly darkened as he stiffened at the girl's name.

"Yeah," he grunted, Harry felt his curiosity peak as he saw the obviously annoyed expression on his face. It held a sort of tiredness as if something that happened a lot happened once again and Inuyasha was bored of it.

Harry stopped and stared at Inuyasha for a couple of seconds while Inuyasha tiredly looked back. What had happened between him and Kagome?

"Did you two have another fight?" Harry asked gently while Inuyasha stiffened.

"…yes," he muttered slumping a little and Harry felt all of the caution and suspicion he had pent up for the last week just leave him as he saw Inuyasha's defeated look.

Harry hurled himself at Inuyasha and gave him a hug his arms wrapping around the others firm and toned sides. Inuyasha was shocked by the unexpected move reflexively wrapping his arms around Harry to keep balanced. He finally relaxed burying his head into Harry's hair and inhaling his scent. After a moment Harry pulled away and with an impish grin grabbed onto his hand and started running down the road Inuyasha yelping at the unexpected movement.

"Come on I got an idea that should cheer you up!" Harry shouted happily as they hopped over some fallen branches.

"I don't need cheering up!" Inuyasha scowled starting to come out of his funk. However he continued to let Harry pull him towards their destination. He was a little let down though when they arrived at Keade's hut.

"What are we doing at the old hag's place?" Inuyasha asked and Harry just smiled and pulled him inside. Nobody was there which caught Inuyasha's immediate attention.

"Keade is visiting her friend from the village I arrived in and Sango, Miroku, and Shippou left to help another village with some demon problems. They shouldn't be back for about two days I think," Harry added as an after thought as he started up a fire and set to warming up some type of oil.

"Two days?" Inuyasha asked with an odd look in his eyes, which Harry didn't catch because he was busy with the oil. Harry nodded and proceeded to turn around with a firm look on his face.

"Alright then! The shirt has to come off!" Harry commanded and Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"What?! What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled at Harry who ignored him and started to wrestle Inuyasha into taking his shirt off.

"Baka! I'm going to give you a massage," he said and Inuyasha paused at that his ears twitching slightly.

"Excuse me?" he asked slowly obviously trying to see if he had heard right. Harry rolled his eyes finally forcing the fire rat robe off and unbuttoning the white shirt before Inuyasha grabbed his hands forcing him to look up at him. The white shirt was left open showing off Inuyasha's six-pack making Harry lightly blush.

"How's about this Harry," Inuyasha growled into his ear making Harry jump slightly at the hot breath. The nervous feeling returned to him after momentarily leaving because of his excitement. "Let's make a deal, you take off your shirt and I'll take off mine."

Harry blushed but merely flicked the request away and sniffed indignantly, "Oh please I'm giving you a massage I'm not taking off my shirt. Of course if you don't want the massage…" he trailed off as Inuyasha started growling in his ear. Harry smirked, "I thought not."

The shirt was removed and Inuyasha laid down on his stomach his head rested on his hands. Harry placed the oil to the side and carefully situated himself on Inuyasha blushing because he was sitting on his butt. He squirted the oil on Inuyasha's back who squirmed lightly at the feel of it. He then carefully placed his hands on his shoulders and started to rub the kinks out of them massaging the muscle under his hand. Inuyasha groaned finally succumbing and starting to relax under the skillful fingers. Harry worked hard on all the knots grunting lightly as he tried to get them all.

"Gods Inuyasha you're so tense," Harry whispered pressing on a particular one on his neck making him arch and give a satisfied growl.

"I didn't use to be, I became much more stressed when I started hanging around humans. Especially this group they're always getting themselves into trouble," Inuyasha explained and Harry nodded his understanding.

"Why not leave then? From what I can tell they can take care of themselves. Not to mention you guys already put the Jewel together and it's now Kagome's place to protect it," Harry said and Inuyasha was quiet for a while Harry chopping at his lower back.

Finally Inuyasha responded to his question, "I guess the idea they don't need me is a little hard to swallow. I don't want to be by myself again," he whispered. Harry paused in his ministrations so Inuyasha turned to look at him in curiosity. Harry sat poised on his butt his hands still on Inuyasha's back and looking down at his hands thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking about?" Inuyasha questioned startling Harry out of his reverie. Harry looked down and frowned turning his head around and laying it back on his arms.

"Hey no straining your supposed to be relaxing," he scolded Inuyasha who rolled his eyes at his words. Harry started rubbing at his back again and nonchalantly said, "Well I was actually thinking about asking you something."

Inuyasha's little doggy ears perked up at that, "Ask away, I reserve the right to not answer though."

Harry bit his lip before asking, "Well you see I wanted to know what you were talking about at the Hot Springs, about courting?" he asked and squeaked lightly when Inuyasha sat up fast knocking him off so that he was sprawled out on the ground. Harry groaned rubbing his head a migraine starting to set in.

"What the fuck dog boy?!" he snarled sitting up and holding his head trying to ease the pain. He felt another pair of hands feeling his head and he blinked looking up at Inuyasha who looked a tad worried.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked his hand brushing over one of Harry's ear making him shiver lightly and push his hands off.

"Nah it will take a lot more then you to hurt me. No evading the question though! What were you talking about when you meant courting?" he asked and Inuyasha scrunched up his nose lightly in frustration.

"You really know absolutely nothing don't you?" he asked and Harry was about to bite back a reply but Inuyasha stopped him with a hand. "I mean about demon rules and customs. I'm going to need to start teaching you them someday."

Inuyasha laid back down this time on his back and started to explain to him, "Demons choose mates to have, an eternal life partner like a husband or wife. Courting is where a demon pursues someone they would like to be their mate trying to show them that they can be a good one. The dominant is usually the one who is courting the submissive. In cases of multiple suitors this is the best choice of actions."

Harry felt a little winded by the blunt dialogue before a huge flush decorated his face at what Inuyasha was insinuating. "So…" Harry started his face scrunched up, "You mean you were asking to be my boyfriend?" he asked and Inuyasha looked slightly puzzled before remembering the term used by Kagome and nodding. He didn't seem the least bit embarrassed while Harry on the other hand was completely out of his element. He felt like he was floundering having no idea on what to do or say.

"But… But you barely even know me!" he stated trying to latch on to the only thing he could think of.

"That's what the courting is for, so I can get to know you and vice versa," Inuyasha explained shooting down that idea making Harry scowl lightly.

"But what about Kagome? Or Kikyo?" he questioned and Inuyasha scowled deeply at their names his eyes flashing red as he reached up and pulled Harry down on top of him making him gasp.

"I would never mate with a soulless bitch like Kikyo and as for Kagome we could never have a stable relationship no matter what she might think. No I want you," he stated and Harry flushed again his entire body portraying his nervousness.

"Why would you want me?" he asked desperate to not give in. Inuyasha smirked at him his hands making their way along Harry's back as he answered, "Well let's see, you're powerful, smart, witty, beautiful, and independent. Of course you're also very easy to talk to because you don't judge people on their mistakes. Not to mention you could understand me better then any human or demon ever could," Inuyasha whispered and Harry felt his heart twitch at the words as he stared down at the dog demon beneath him. Gold eyes stared up at him and Harry saw such heart felt truth in them that he couldn't look away. Harry had never been in a relationship before excluding Cho, which shouldn't count because he was more like her therapist then her boyfriend. He had seen so many people get together and break up and he really didn't want to fall in love just to lose him again. But he really enjoyed spending time with Inuyasha, more then anyone else he had ever met. He didn't treat him as anything special or expect anything from him he couldn't deliver. Maybe… he could give him a chance?

"Do you love me Inuyasha?" he questioned and he looked pensieve before slowly answering, "No… but I think I could learn to."

Harry grinned at him satisfied with his answer, "Good answer Dog boy," he whispered before hesitantly leaning down and brushing his lips against Inu's. It was light a brush against skin at first before Inuyasha tugged Harry's head closer to his and nipped against his bottom lip. Harry yelped lightly letting Inuyasha's tongue slip past his lips and into his mouth. Harry moaned brushing his tongue against the others continuing to kiss him before the necessity of air came up and they had to back away.

Inuyasha looked satisfied with his work as he looked above at the flushed face of his Intended. Harry was breathing a little hard his lips bruised from the kissing and his eyes darkened a shade in pleasure.

"Well now that that problem has been solved why don't we get back to that massage hm?" Inuyasha asked a smirk appearing on his face as Harry growled at him before grinning.

"Fine but this time I'm massaging your chest," he purred his hands already climbing up Inuyasha's sides and towards his rock hard abs tightening under the feel of his fingers. Inuyasha gulped lightly, uh oh…

Scene Skip

Inuyasha groaned the next morning as he woke up. He noticed that a small body was curled against his side and he frowned trying to remember what happened yesterday. He opened his eyes slightly and saw the top of a head of black hair and two cat ears twitching brushing his nose making him feel ticklish. 'Oh yes now I remember, Harry gave me that massage,' he thought and tiredly got up from his position. Harry sighed, cuddling in on himself like a cat curled on a couch.

Inuyasha felt a giant grin spread across his face as he remembered his words yesterday. He had all but agreed to be courted by Inuyasha nothing could have made him feel any better. Not to mention he felt energized by the massage getting rid of all his knots.

"Hey wake up lazy bones," Inuyasha stated nudging his shoulder. Harry mumbled a little turning away from the persistent finger.

"Wanna sleeeeeeep!" he whined out waving at the hand that was poking him.

"Ow! You scratched me!" Inuyasha howled holding his hand to his face. Harry opened his eyes slightly to see the scratch and shrugged. "Don't be a baby its just a little scratch," he stated. Inuyasha pouted licking his hand to try and lick the blood away. He was surprised when he felt gentle but firm hands hold his and he watched slightly fascinated as they started to wrap them up, neatly tieing it off when they were done. He blinked at Harry who tiredly grinned at him flashing a fang while he did.

"I could have done that myself," he grumbled half-heartedly inspecting the bandage.

Harry waved away his words carelessly, "No thanks needed," he yawned watching amusedly as Inuyasha sputtered at him his face heating up. He opened his mouth to yell but Harry just grinned cheekily and poked his nose. "Now now Inuyasha we wouldn't want you to get all tensed up again now would we?"

He brushed off his pants before sniffing himself and scrunching his nose, "Well I'm going to go take a bath, I smell like a warthog demon," he complained heading out of the hut.

"Mind if I join you?!" Inuyasha called smirking when all he got was a very rude gesture in his direction Harry obviously remembering the last time. As much as he would like to run after his kitten and join him Inuyasha had some business to attend to. He carefully brushed any lingering dust from his hakama and with a proud smirk walked out of the hut to find a certain flea demon.

It didn't actually take that long to find him as the minute he was in the same vicinity as the little bug he latched onto Inuyasha and started to suck his blood.

Inuyasha smacked him, "Well if it isn't the little flea I was looking for," he stated watching Myoga's face perk up at his remark.

"You were looking for me Master Inuyasha? How can I be of service?" he questioned and Inuyasha just smirked at him his whole body radiating smugness as he replied.

"I want you to come meet my Intended since according to all the do da my guardian or someone close has to approve them," he replied. Myoga frowned at him, he did not like the idea of Inuyasha and Kagome being mated no matter how strong she may seem. In reality though she was not nearly mature enough to be mated yet and if he had decided on Kikyo… he shivered at the mere thought.

"If you insist Master Inuyasha, may I inquire as to the name of your Intended?" he questioned bracing himself for the worst.

Inuyasha smirked at him with his fangs glinting, "His name is Harry Potter," he stated casually and Myoga felt his ears perk up again at that.

"Harry Potter?" He questioned the name sounding very foreign to him, who was this person? He had never even known Inuyasha knew a Harry Potter! "Is he foreign?" he questioned his curiosity showing in his voice.

Inuyasha got a soft smirk on his face, "Yeah he's from England, and the most stubborn son of a bitch I will ever meet," he stated although his tone was not insulting instead holding a deep humor to it.

"And what is Potter-san?" he questioned Inuyasha's smirk turning into a shit eating grin making Myoga wonder about this Harry person.

"Harry is a half demon, more specifically a half panther demon," he replied and Myoga's eyes popped out of their sockets when he said that. Harry didn't realize how rare his species really was. No one had seen a panther demon for so long and the only one who was ever seen was the Lord Miyaka of the Panther demons and he only ever came out for the delegations between the other lords. To hear of a rouge panther demon roaming about on it's own was surprising to say the least. Especially an unmated one, it was so rare that people had spent their entire lives trying to find a panther demon and had never found one.

"Are you completely sure Inuyasha? He could just be another form of a feline type demon," he questioned slightly skeptical.

Inuyasha gave an annoyed snort, "How about you come and meet him Myoga?" he rhetorically answered reminding Myoga as to the reason for the impromptu meeting.

"Well let's go on a head and meet him!" he said enthusiastically punting his little arm forward. Inuyasha snorted, "Alright hold on!" he shouted and with that bounded off back towards the outskirts of the village to Kaede's hut where he sensed Harry.

He was there of course lounging in a random tree near her yard with that book of his open again while he practiced the incantation to some spell or another. He was completely concentrated on his book and didn't show any signal he had seen Inuyasha merely flipped a page in his book and ignored him. His ears were no longer in the bandanna and his tail hanged lethargically over the side of the branch.

"Yo Harry!" Inuyasha shouted at him that annoyingly smug smirk still on his face. Harry gave a huff looking up from his book to stare down at the half demon. His eyes clearly showed frustration along with a healthy dose of amusement.

"What do ya want dog boy?" he questioned noticing the little flea demon on his shoulder. Myoga heard the heavy British accented Japanese making his voice have a lovely tilt to it.

"Don't call me dog boy!" Inuyasha shouted and Harry stuck his tongue out at him pulling the lower lid of one of his eyes down.

"Hey who's your friend anyways?" he asked jumping down from the branch and landing in a crouched position before unfolding himself and walking with predator like grace towards them his eyes sparking in humor to a joke only he seemed to know. Myoga looked like he was going to have heart failure at the sight of him, all the tall tale signs of a panther demon showing on his person as well as his youkai, which seemed to be accompanied by something even larger that was giving off powerful waves of energy and was warm and comforting.

"My name is Myoga Potter-san I am Inuyasha's advisor/guardian," he stated nervously pulling at his collar suddenly wishing it wasn't so hot outside. Harry just arched an eyebrow at him and replied, "Nice to meet you Myoga-san and don't call me that my name is Harry. So I'm going to guess Inuyasha sniffed you out for a reason besides just meeting me?"

"Uh… yes you see Harry-san I need to ask you some questions regarding your intent towards my charge." He drew a blank face as Harry seemed to process what he said finally irritation flew through his eyes before carefully being hidden.

"Oh I get it, your going to be pulling the 'are-you-worthy-of-my-child' act aren't you?" he questioned and Myoga coughed before answering.

"Yes… well… it shouldn't be but a couple questions," he said carefully not wanting to upset the panther demon. After all panther demon's were said to be creatively vicious when they were getting revenge on someone.

"Okay shoot," Harry said sitting down on the dirt. Myoga hopped down to sit cross legged in front of him while Inuyasha sat next to Harry subtly offering support. Myoga noted this with a knowing look.

They stayed there for a while talking about everything, Harry carefully not mentioning the fact that he was a wizard and could do blood magic, hey he had to keep some tricks up his sleeves right? However when they got to the last subject on the list he would later admit that he was a tad bit flummoxed by the question.

"So would you be able to bear Inuyasha's children for him?" Myoga questioned and Harry blanched giving a strangled noise.

"Children?" he whispered slightly and Myoga nodded obviously not seeing the dangerous ground he was moving to.

"Of course, Inuyasha is the second Heir to the Western Lands and so any person he would be mated to would have to produce an heir for him in case Lord Sesshoumaru does not," he said matter of factly. Harry felt an angered flush gather to his face as he stared down at the little flea.

"Oh so I have to have a child to be able to mate Inuyasha?" he asked, of course there were ways for him to bare children with potions along with the fact he knew that most demons were able to bare children. However he didn't like the assuming way Myoga stated he was having a child.

"Well in a way yes," Myoga said finally feeling his danger senses going off as he stared at the pissed off half demon in front of him. Inuyasha looked worried and with fast reflexes grabbed a hold of Harry just as he leapt to get Myoga. Harry hissed at the other as Inuyasha held him in his lap, to make sure he didn't kill Myoga although it would have been amusing.

"I am not some breeding mare to use to make babies! If Inuyasha and I decide to have a kid it's not going to be because some stuck up demons say we are. I will not subject a child to that, do you hear me!" Harry snarled and Myoga backed off surprised at his ferocity, Inuyasha looked like he knew what was going on and he scowled down at Myoga.

"Myoga! You know how protective panther demons are of children!" he stated and Myoga looked guilty as he stared at the enraged Potter.

"I am most sorry Harry-san please forgive me," Myoga said and Harry stared down at him for a little before he took a deep breath and calmed down. He reopened his eyes letting loose the breath.

"No I am sorry for over reacting like that, but if we are done now? I would like to go back to working on my training please," he said his eyes leaving no room for argument. Inuyasha let go of him as Harry stood up brushing himself off he turned back to Inuyasha and smirked poking him in the nose, "I'll see you later dog boy," he said and Inuyasha scowled at him although you could see the tenseness leave him as his facial features softened up.

"Don't call me that you stinkin cat!" he yelled and Harry laughed at him walking away and grabbing his bag as he went as well as his book. Inuyasha watched him go with a protective look on his face and Myoga was impressed slightly by all the reactions Harry had gotten from Inuyasha.

"You seem very close to Harry, are you extremely sure that you are ready to court him yet?" Myoga asked and Inuyasha nodded.

"Harry is all I ever could have wanted in a mate," he admitted with a far off look in his face, "He's beautiful, strong, independent, and the best part is I don't think he is prejudiced against anything. Harry didn't grow up with the best role models," he said giving Myoga a pointed look. "Instead of that crippling him it has made him extremely well tuned with everything around him. I feel that Harry will be a wonderful mate," he said firmly and Myoga was once again impressed with Inuyasha's firm resolve. This Harry, Myoga thought, I think they will be a great match.

"Well," Myoga said with a smile as he stood up, "I wish you the best of luck Inuyasha."

"Thanks oh and Myoga?" he said and his golden eyes practically glowed as he stared down at the flea, "If you ever upset Harry that much again I will permanently erase your existence from this world."

Myoga shivered and nodded frantically before hopping away, yes this Harry should be good for Inuyasha. He just hoped Kagome would take well to the news when she heard.

"Is Myoga gone?" Harry questioned coming back from his training with some more blood magic. He was learning how to create a blood clone of himself, however it was harder then he thought it would be seeing as he had to use more energy to create something that was living then usual. Currently he was working on just making copies of leaves from blood.

"Yes he left a little while after you did," Inuyasha replied and Harry grinned brightly flopping down next to him.

"Oh good! That bug was creeping me out," he said enthusiastically digging in to the food that was offered to him.

"Once your done with that I'm going to start teaching you some basic things about demons that you need to know starting with Panther demons," he stated, Harry looked surprised before giving a nod to him.

"And maybe afterwards you could give me a massage?" he said slyly and was satisfied when Inuyasha choked on his ramen staring open mouthed at the panther who just kept eating normally with a sly grin. "You know what Inuyasha? I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship."


	11. A Visit from Big Sister

**/Warning/ Contains slash, violence, and cussing, do not read if you are uncomfortable with the aforementioned things. (That means you ya crazy ass flamers!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha, nor have I claimed to own them so if you try and sue me I shall laugh in your face and proceed to slam my door at you.**

I Finally See

Chapter 11: A Visit from Big Sister

By Bored-Is-My-Favorite-Word

Harry walked with Inuyasha through the woods grumbling under his breath slightly, "I don't get it, why are we patrolling through the woods? Nothing serious seems to be happening."

Inuyasha looked at him to reply, "I don't know, Kaede just said that she feels something's amiss and I've come to learn to trust that old woman's predictions." Although his face showed how bored he truthfully was as he gazed lazily over the foliage. Miroku and Sango were looking around the outer village perimeters. Kagome stood guard at the village along with Shippou.

"I'm going to check up in the tree, 'k?" he said before leaping through the branches not giving him a chance to answer. Harry didn't know if it was just a cat thing but he had always loved climbing trees and he found himself frequently doing it now that he was in a time full of them. He reached the top of the particularly tall tree and crouched on one branch while holding another. It was slightly chilly but he ignored it in favor of scaling the landscape. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary but he did sense something coming this way. It wasn't traveling very fast but it had a cloud of death surrounding it that made Harry's hair stick up.

Harry stood up and jumped down from the branch getting the familiar feeling of freefalling before he lightly landed on another branch and proceeded to jump the rest of the way down. He landed next to Inuyasha in a crouch and he stood from his position next to the tree.

"Something's coming; the old hag was right about that. However I don't think it's a demon, it feels like death and graveyards, anyone you know?" he asked when he saw Inuyasha's face paling.

"Kikyo," he stated simply making Harry turn to him looking confused before his face clouded over in comprehension. They stayed quiet for a second before Harry nudged him making him look down at him.

"So you going to go talk to her and explain?" he questioned and Inuyasha looked down at him in surprise, obviously he had been expecting some anger. Harry gave him a smirk, "Don't worry so much, I trust you not to do anything with her."

Inuyasha grinned at his statement thankfulness shining through his eyes. He gave a mischievous look to Harry, "Maybe you could give me something to keep you in mind throughout the meeting?" he hinted.

Harry gave him a puzzled look before it dawned on him what Inuyasha was hinting at. He gave Inuyasha a smile and dragged him down by the collar of his shirt so he reached Harry's height. His breath ghosted over Inuyasha's lips and Inuyasha's eyes started to lower. He spoke to Inuyasha then, "She touches you, and I ant sleeping in the same room as you for two weeks and Kikyo will be graveyard dust under my feet."

Inuyasha blinked before watching gob smacked as Harry laughed and pushed him away and started to walk back towards the hut. "I expect you back within the hour or I am coming after you," he said lightly before he squeaked when he felt the dog demon turn him around and plant a heated kiss on his lips making Harry melt against him.

Inuyasha pulled away leaning his head against Harry's, "Within the hour," he said before he took off running in Kikyo's direction.

Harry scowled after him, "Damn you Inuyasha, why do you always have to ruin my cool exits!" he shouted after him huffing in annoyance. He then turned his tail twitching slightly as he hopped through the trees back to the village.

He landed on the ground outside the village and casually strolled over to where Sango and Miroku were, just in time to see them trying to see how far they could stick each others tongue down the others throat.

"Ew! You have stained my virgin eyes!" Harry screamed dramatically covering his eyes as the two broke apart blushing like crazy.

Miroku recovered quickly though, "Harry? What are you doing, aren't you and Inuyasha supposed to be patrolling the forest?"

"Aren't you supposed to be patrolling the villages' borders?" Harry retorted smirking as they blushed, "That's what I thought Mister. Besides we found out what was causing the disturbance and dog boy is dealing with it," he said nonchalantly.

"What is it, some demons?" asked Sango readying her Hiraikotsu, Harry shook his head at them watching as they relaxed.

"It was Kikyo," he said calmly and watched slightly amused as they both tensed up before they started hailing him with questions.

"You mean you just let him go?!"

"How could you do that, Kikyo is evil!"

"Do you not know how Kagome's going to feel when she hears Inuyasha went skipping off with that tramp?"

Before the last one Harry had just been amused but that one made his eyes narrow and his hair stand on in. He hissed at Sango his youkai swirling around him in possessiveness.

"She shall feel as you would feel nothing more or less. She does not own Inuyasha so he is allowed to do whatever he wants. Furthermore her and Inuyasha are not in a relationship and never shall be if I have anything to say about it!" he snarled at the stunned humans, "Inuyasha is MY Intended and to even suggest that Kagome is his makes me laugh!"

Sango looked confused while Miroku was shocked. Sure he had suggested to Inuyasha that the two had been flirting but he didn't think this would happen.

"Intended? What's an Intended?" Sango wandered but Miroku had locked eyes with the panther demon studying him intently. Harry wasn't backing down and his emerald eyes blazed at him his magic surrounding them in a haze. (Think Danny Phantom's evil eyes.)

"I see…" whispered Miroku finally breaking their gaze unnerved by the others stare.

"Miroku what's going on?" Sango questioned hesitantly her hands tightening to her hiraikotsu.

"I would think you would know what an intended is Sango, you have been studying demons your entire life," Miroku replied dodging the question.

"Miroku," she growled dangerously showing that his dodge was not appreciated.

"Go ahead Miroku tell her, she'll find out soon enough after all," Harry said continuing to stare the other down. Miroku took a deep breath and answered Sango readying for the impending fireworks.

"An Intended is what demons refer to as someone they could see as being their mate. Like a fiancé of sorts," he said. Sango looked at him blankly before turning to Harry in anger.

"What?! How could you, Kagome loves Inuyasha, they were made for each other!" she yelled.

"Wrong," Harry replied tilting his head a slight smirk working his face. "Kagome is the same age as me, we are only sixteen, and neither of us even knows what love is. At least not the kind you are talking about. Inuyasha chose me to be his Intended, not Kagome. You and her are just going to have to except that," he finished.

His answer was her hiraikotsu sailing towards him, which he nimbly jumped over. He unsheathed his fans and ran towards Sango before positioning one fan at her neck and the other behind him ready for use.

"I don't want to fight you Sango, the only one who can challenge this claim is Kagome and Kikyo and that is more out of politeness then anything. Inuyasha propositioned me," he stated and her eyes widened at that, "and I accepted."

"Why? Why would Inuyasha do that, he barely knows you!" she shouted her voice quivering with her frustration.

Harry shrugged, "I don't pretend to understand how his mind works. He asked me to be his Intended, he gave me his reasons, which you do not need to know, and I deemed it satisfactory. Myoga, who is Inuyasha's guardian accepted this, there is nothing you can do to change what has already happened." His eyes finally softened as he lowered his fans. "Contrary to what you might be thinking I am not out to get Kagome, I do feel sorry that she cannot be with Inuyasha, but she cannot hold on to these delusions that they will be together. Kagome needs a kind caring boyfriend who will treat her like the girl she is. Likewise Inuyasha needs someone who isn't going to resort to violence if he's being moody. Kagome and Inuyasha would never make it; they're too much a like for it to last in a healthy relationship. Both have short tempers leading to them arguing a lot and making both of them miserable."

Sango calmed down and looked at Harry for a second before letting loose a sigh and nodding, "I believe you, it's just this is going to crush her."

Harry sighed as well, "Better now then later."

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha sped through the treetops following the smell of graveyard soil and death. He was thinking of best ways to break the news to Kikyo, and so far he was getting nothing.

"Man what a time to have my brain stop working," he mumbled before he bursted from the woods. Kikyo stood there in her familiar garb and her soul collectors hovering around her.

"Inuyasha," she said tilting her head a bit in greeting. Inuyasha nodded to her in response.

"Kikyo, we need to talk," he replied and she looked slightly curious and nodded.

"Kikyo you were the first person I ever loved, you treated me better then scum and I will forever appreciate you for this. However I don't love you anymore, you have changed from the kind woman I knew and I can't have a relationship with you." He said before taking a breath and looking at her.

She was impassive staring right at him, "My reincarnation, are you in love with her?" she asked looking surprisingly accepting.

If she was surprised when he shook his head then she didn't show it, "I love Kagome, but more like the little sister you want to protect. We could never have a stable relationship even if we tried."

Kikyo was nodding along and sat down on the ground lightly patting the ground in front of her. Inuyasha hesitantly sat down.

"Explain," she demanded and Inuyasha explained. He told her everything about Harry, except about his magic and past because that was his personal information. When he was done with his story she looked thoughtful before standing up and walking towards the forest.

"I wish to meet this Harry you speak so fondly of," she said. Inuyasha looked surprised and rose walking next to her.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously looking ready to attack her. Kikyo looked over at him and for the first time since she was reborn gave a small smile to him that had a slightly mischievous gleam to them.

"If my reincarnation is like your little sister that must mean I am like your older sister. It is the job of all older siblings to scrutinize potential in laws."

Inuyasha was left to stare at her dumbfounded as she calmly walked through the woods before he scrambled to catch up with her.

**Scene Change**

Harry looked up when the hut door opened and jumped up when he saw Inuyasha walk in.

"So how did it go?" he asked walking over to him. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Inuyasha looking at him nervously.

"Well that depends…" Inuyasha said he was ignoring Miroku and Sango who were looking at them curiously.

"Why do I not like the sound of that?" Harry asked. Inuyasha grabbed his arm and lead him outside where Harry saw a woman in priestess garb scrutinizing him. She was definitely beautiful, but the smell of death around her instantly put Harry off. Also the snake things flying around her helped. He wondered if he would be able to speak to them, deciding not to ponder that thought he focused on the dilemma he was now in.

"You must be Harry Potter," Kikyo said looking him over.

Harry chuckled nervously, "Yeah that would be me, and you must be Kikyo."

Kikyo nodded, "I am, I noticed you are not Japanese."

Harry nodded as well, "I'm from Britain, I'm still kind of learning Japanese. Not to sound rude or anything but what is it you wanted?" He was nervous looking at the priestess, he had no idea what was going on. Inuyasha stared helplessly at him looking as confused as he felt.

Kikyo smiled, shocking Miroku and Sango who stood at the door. "I came to meet the one who finally captured Inuyasha's interest."

Harry grinned nervously, "Well it was pretty unintentional actually." Inuyasha snorted beside him and Harry elbowed him lightly making him wince. "You are not helping!" he hissed at the dog demon who shrugged lightly. Harry looked to Kikyo giving an apologetic look, "One second I need to talk to Inuyasha, we'll be right back."

Harry dragged Inuyasha away from them and spun to give him a glare, "What the hell is this?!" he asked him looking frazzled.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?! One minute we're sitting on the ground with me explaining everything to her the next she's walking out of the forest saying how it was a big sisters job to judge future in-laws!" he said looking frazzled himself.

Harry calmed down when he saw how confused Inuyasha was and rested his hands on the others shoulders calming him down, "Okay calm down, tell me what happened."

Inuyasha explained how the meeting with Kikyo went and Harry nodded along with what he was saying. Finally Inuyasha was done and Harry looked more like his usual laid back self and nodded.

"I get what's going on, don't worry Inuyasha there's nothing wrong going on. She's just judging to see whether I'm worthy enough to be your Intended," he said reassuringly.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha said his ears flattening, "All these people are giving you a hard time over this."

Harry looked at him before rolling his eyes. He grabbed his head and jerked it down so that Harry could kiss him on the lips. Inuyasha automatically wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him closer before Harry broke away.

"Now are you going to act like your regular obnoxious dog like self or not?" he asked.

Inuyasha growled at him, "I wish you would stop calling me that."

Harry batted it away with a pfft, "It's a term of endearment you're stuck with it, sorry." Of course he was anything but, and it was clearly shown.

Inuyasha smirked at him smugly, "Well you wanted me to act like myself so I can't say I'm sorry for what I'm about to do."

Harry narrowed his eyes at him, "Inuyasha I swear if you-YAAHH!" He yelled when Inuyasha slung him over his shoulder and jauntily walked back to the hut and the others. Harry beated his back with his fists screaming curses and yelling threats.

"You put me down dog breath!" Harry screamed while Inuyasha laughed at him.

"Stop wiggling so much, all you're doing is hurting yourself," he commented the smirk never leaving his voice. Harry screamed in anger not letting up on his beating. They made it back to the others who were staring at them.

"Sorry Harry and I just needed to clarify some things," Inuyasha said to Kikyo not looking like he was going to put Harry down any time soon. If Kikyo weren't so impassive she would be sweat dropping along with Sango and Miroku.

Harry suddenly got a devious idea and stopped his struggling. Inuyasha was about to comment on this when a resounding slap echoed around them.

Everyone was quiet as they watched Inuyasha's face turn extremely red as he dropped Harry making him fall with an 'Umph!'

"W..what was that?!" he yelled at the panther demon who had a shit eating grin on his face as he picked himself up brushing the grass off of his shoulders.

Miroku was in the background trying to cover his laughter by coughing although he was hiding it horribly.

"What?" Harry asked innocently blinking at him although the grin hadn't left his face.

"THAT! What you just did you psychotic cat!" Inuyasha yelled flustered beyond belief. Kikyo was largely forgotten; right now it was an epic battle of wills between cat and dog.

"Um… could you be more specific, I do a lot of things that could piss you off," Harry replied.

Inuyasha rose a finger looking like he was about to yell before deflating his finger falling. His eyes narrowed and he 'fehed' turning away from the others and crossing his arms.

"Aw is the big bad doggy woggy upset?" Harry asked cooing at him. He bent backwards at an impossible angle when Inuyasha turned around swinging an arm at where his stomach was.

"Teach you to call me a dog!" Inuyasha snarled while Harry laughed jauntily jumping away from all of his hits.

"Didn't you want to talk to Harry?" Sango asked Kikyo obviously hesitantly.

Kikyo shook her head and positioned herself on the ground to watch the twos interaction, "No need, I can learn more about him just by watching him and Inuyasha interact."

Sango nodded in reluctant agreement, "I guess your right, I've learned more about Harry in the past weeks by watching him and Inuyasha then by actually talking to him."

"Did you just learn about this arrangement today?" she asked never taking her eyes off of the fighting couple.

Sango nodded her eyes also not leaving the couple. Finally Harry seemed to have had enough of the fighting.

Inuyasha's eyes widened when Harry suddenly leaned forward in the middle of one of his attacks and laid his lips on the others. It was a slow and sensual kiss that stopped him in his tracks as he paid all of his attention to the kiss. Harry slowly massaged his tongue against the others mouth lightly nipping his lips.

He finally pulled away when he saw he had the half demons complete attention.

Inuyasha was silent for a second before blushing, "I can't believe you just did that in front of them."

Harry smirked and tweaked his nose, "Aw poor Inu is embarrassed. Besides I figured if Kikyo wants to be your older sister then we should show her what she's getting herself into." He then walked back towards the hut leaving the spluttering dog demon behind. Sango was gaping at Harry, while Miroku was staring in awe.

Kikyo sidled up to Inuyasha and gave him a knowing look. She didn't comment on the action instead bestowing him with a simple, "I like him."

For some reason that made Inuyasha splutter even more.

**Please Review!**

**I love all of ya'll for giving me so many reviews, and I'm sorry for making you wait so long for the next chapter. I hope this will be sufficient. I can promise you that Kagome will be in the next chapter, and then you'll get to see her reaction to everything! **

**Thank you!!**


	12. Fickle Mikos

**AN: Okay I know I am a horrible person who takes to damn long to update. I'm so sorry, in my defense I was concentrating on school work because I almost failed to classes not to mention studying for Exams and just a series of events that lead me to having no time to updating these stories. Also a HUMONGOUS case of writers block added to that as can be seen by all of my stories which have suffered for it. Hopefully I will be updating these stories as well as this one as this story is my baby out of all of them being one of the first I ever wrote. Thanks to all of the reviewers who have stuck by this story and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Inuyasha so if someone tries to sue me I shall sick Jefferey on you! (Jefferey holds up big flaming mallet with murderous grin)**

I Finally See

Chapter 12: Fickle Mikos

By Bored-Is-My-Favorite-Word

Harry had an unrepentant look on his face as he and the others settled in the hut. Inuyasha leaned against the wall grumbling and refusing to speak to him; Harry just took it in stride and ignored him ignoring him, if that made any sense.

Kikyo was nursing a cup of tea and staring at the panther demon who stared back unblinkingly. They continued to stare until being forced to turn their head when someone coughed.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Miroku who looked at him innocently, "You need something?" he asked lightly although his annoyance was clearly shown.

"Oh no Harry-san, I was just wandering what it was Kikyo-san wanted from you two," Miroku said innocently.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to speak with Inuyasha and his Intended before disappearing from this earth again," she said in her quiet voice.

Inuyasha looked alert at that, "You're leaving?" He looked shocked and slightly dumbfounded at that revelation.

She just nodded placidly, "I have no reason to be on this Earth after all, besides that I really do not want to be here when my incarnation finds out about you two."

Harry took the prediction of doom with a grain of salt, "You don't suppose she might not try and kill us right?"

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou all bursted out laughing at the ridiculousness of that notion. Inuyasha patted the pouting Harry on his head, "Poor kitten, so naïve."

Harry's pout only increased and he crossed his arms with a sulk. Kikyo brought attention back to herself however as she announced something, "Before I leave I do have a gift for you Inuyasha."

Harry's eyes narrowed at her, "This isn't on of those gifts that turns out to be something dangerous and in evidently leads to his demise does it?"

Inuyasha gulped at the question as the miko shook her head, "No, just a gift, thinking of it as a Congratulatory gift."

Kikyo stood up and walked over to the half dog demon she reached down and rested her hands on the rosary hanging around his neck. The dog demon froze when she touched the spiritual beads. She murmured something under her breath and they glowed slightly before dimming off. She stood back and nodded at them, "Try and remove them."

Inuyasha looked shaky and took a deep breath before feeling a hand hold his lightly and a kiss placed on the corner of his lips. He looked down and saw Harry giving him an encouraging look. The dog demon sighed before hesitantly taking the necklace off.

Inuyasha was shocked, "How did you…?"

Kikyo blandly replied, "She has my soul, therefore we share a connection with the necklace."

Inuyasha was silent before bowing his head slightly, "Thank you."

Miroku and Sango were surprised by the polite tone he used and they all sat in silence before Harry looked at the necklace curiously.

"So who wants to torch it?" he asked holding his wand almost manically as he eyed the beads.

Inuyasha stood up immediately, "Let's go."

They both stood outside, "Pull!" Harry shouted. Inuyasha reared an arm back and through it high before they both shouted attacks.

"Blades of Blood!"

"Inflamara!"

A boom was heard in the village but when they checked for demons they found nothing and so returned back to their work, curious but used to the random explosions by now.

**SCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAK SCENEBREAKSCENEBREAK**

Kagome knew immediately when Kikyo died, even over a fifty-year time span it was hard to miss when you glowed brightly during dinner and your spiritual powers increased dramatically.

She was dumbfounded and after that episode took off instantly for the well house to tell her friends in the past, forgoing her back pack in her excitement.

She jumped into the well without a hesitation, so used to the sensation of freefalling by now that she didn't even feel a twinge.

However once she had pulled herself out of the well she became apprehensive. After all it was hard to ignore Inuyasha when he stood in the middle of the clearing, arms crossed, and face set in a serious look.

None of their other friends were around, not even Harry who was almost constantly in the dog demons presence bickering with him.

Her dread only increased when he said those famous words, "Kagome we need to talk."

She frowned slightly, "Is this about Kikyo?" She was being open minded right now and trying not to freak out.

He cocked his head to the side considering, "In a way." He took in a deep breath and she braced herself for the worst.

"Kagome, you are possibly one of the greatest friends I've ever had. You have shown me kindness, loyalty, and yes humility." Here he gave a bittersweet smile, "I know you have feelings for me."

She sucked in a breath and felt panic surfacing, 'he thinks…'

"But I don't love you like that, only like a sister, I'm sorry." He whispered hanging his head and not looking at her.

Inuyasha peeked up at Kagome after dropping that bomb and instead of the pain and anger she looked almost… relieved?

"Oh god Inuyasha you scared me for a second," she stated wiping the sweat off her brow.

Now the silverette was just confused, "Huh?"

"Inuyasha," she gave a small smile, "While it's true that in the past I had feelings for you I no longer do, besides that in the past month or so I realized I'm not attracted to men."

"What do you mean…?" he asked arching a brow before his face flushed red, "Oh! Well… that's uh… great?" he said before finally realizing everything and his face beamed happily.

"It is great, because I was so worried that you loved me and I couldn't find a way to tell you…" she trailed off beaming happily.

"Wow, you know this works out perfectly because there's something else I need to tell you…"

A couple of seconds later there was a resounding "WHAT?!" echoing through the forest that sent birds flying and was filled with anger.

Inuyasha stared at the steaming brunette in surprise and apprehension; "I thought you would be happy for me." He said heatedly his face starting to flush from aggravation as he stared down the miko.

She stopped her anger, surprised before her face flushed again, "Well of course I want you to be happy Inuyasha, but are you sure Harry's right for you? I mean you guys are so different and I…" she trailed off before stating determinedly, "I never want to see you get hurt again."

He shook his head, "Kagome we're matched perfectly because we are so different. When I become angry he is calm, where I am knowledgeable about demons he is not, he is passionate, laid back, and just everything I could ever want. I agree we may not be in love yet, but I would like to try."

"How can you know though?! I mean you only met him a couple of weeks ago, aren't you rushing it just a tad bit?" she questioned. It wasn't that she didn't like Harry, on the contrary she thought him to be a very unique and kind individual, but she was a human and thought only of love and the heart in this kind of matter.

While all of that was well and good it wasn't nearly a central point in finding a mate for demons. They had to also take into account lineage, power, looks, and of course compatibility. Taking these things into account Harry was perfect for the dog demon, being a rare breed but also a half demon, beautiful, powerful, and meshing well with the temperamental Inuyasha.

So with this in mind Inuyasha shook his head, "Kagome we are demons, we have the rest of our lives to get to know each other and figure that out. But Harry is a very rare demon; I can't let others possibly get him first."

She bit her lip conceding that the way of demons was different then humans but was still stubborn, "And what if you guys never see that day huh? What if you never mesh?"

He looked thrown for a second before shrugging, "We'll come to that if it happens, for now I'm not worrying about that. The only thing I'm worried about is your thoughts on the subject."

She was surprised and showed it, "My thoughts? Why would you care about my feelings?"

He scowled, "Idiot! You're like family to me, of course I care!"

Kagome chewed her lip before squaring her shoulders, "I want to talk to Harry." Inuyasha didn't look surprised and promised to be back with the panther demon in a couple of minutes. He quickly sprinted back to the village worrying the entire time about the confrontation. When he arrived he found Harry practicing more of his magic, making blood clones of entire bushes and trees. They looked almost the exact same as the original copies, but had a slight sheen on them, as if they had been dipped in wax. The brunette grinned when he saw him walking towards him.

"This is awesome! Soon I'll be able to move onto live animals and then work on clones of myself, maybe even clones of other people and why are you upset?" he asked abruptly losing his smile a tad.

"Feh!" Inuyasha replied crossing his arms, "Not upset, just aggravated, Kagome came back a couple of minutes ago."

Harry's eyes narrowed the smile completely gone by this point, "And…?"

"She wants to talk to you."

One of his eyebrows twitched, "You've got to be shitting me."

Harry's intended shrugged uncomfortably, "Sorry, luckily she didn't try and purify my ass which is a good sign."

"Unless she's waiting to purify mine," Harry murmured before waving towards the woods. "Lead the way el Capitan."

Inuyasha gave him a strange look before shaking his head and sprinting off followed closely by Harry. Meanwhile the panther demon was running through every offensive bit of magic he knew that would work on mikos. He was not going to get his ass kicked by a miko in training that looked like she should be in sailor moon. Not only would his friends mock him forever, but also Maria would slap him silly. Which reminded him he needed to mail them a letter about this recent development, he knew Serion would at least get a chuckle out of it.

"Please try not to piss her off," Inuyasha said abruptly as they came near the clearing. Harry peered into it to see Kagome agitatedly pacing near the well, she didn't look angry per say, more like extremely annoyed. He would take what he could get though.

"When do I ever try and piss people off?" he whispered back walking with his head high towards the girl.

However, he almost turned to yell at the other when he heard his sarcastic reply of, "You don't try, it just comes naturally to you."

Kagome's face had closed off when he entered the clearing, if he hadn't been observing her before hand he wouldn't know what she was feeling at all. In fact she looked eerily similar to Kikyo right now, which was just freaking him out.

She observed him before flatly stating, "I don't like you right now."

Harry arched an eyebrow; well she hadn't stated her overwhelming hate for him yet so that was a good sign. "I imagine you don't."

She gave him a cold glare, "What makes you think that you're right, no not even right, what makes you think you're good enough for Inuyasha? After all you only met a couple of weeks ago."

Harry adopted what Ron used to call his bitch pose, Harry of course was not happy whenever the redhead would say this but could deny the reason behind it. He stood with one hip cocked to the side, arms crossed over his chest, and chin tilted up defiantly. He wasn't going to let anyone talk down to him, especially not some narcissist bitch who thought she was better then others.

He cocked an eyebrow, "Frankly I don't think are relationship is any of your business and I am only talking to you because Inuyasha asked it of me. So let's just get this out in the open right now. I don't pretend to understand what runs through that boys head and quite frankly his mood swings give me whiplash trying to decipher him. I don't love him, which is okay because he doesn't love me yet. However what builds a relationship for humans and what builds one for demons are completely different. I am not his mate yet, he is courting me and through this process we will learn about one another and decide between ourselves whether to mate or not."

He stopped to make sure she was listening and noted with surprise that she was being very complacent and was nodding along with him. He was surprised but continued where he had left off. "We both have faults about us and I was skeptical about beginning this relationship in this first place so you can point fingers at Inuyasha for that. We are very different from each other, possibly so different that we will not work out. But at least I do not argue or abuse Inuyasha." Here he gave her a sharp glance and noted with a tinge of maliciousness the way she bowed her head guiltily.

He softened his voice though to sound more inviting, after all he was trying to sway the girl not make her even angrier, "I do want you to know that if we decide to mate I will settle for no less then complete and utter loyalty and devotion to him before hand. For this kind of relationship I will not allow anything else."

Inuyasha, who was hiding in the background, was in awe of his heart-felt words. A smile was on his face and he pondered how lucky a man he was to have such a treasure be presented to him. Then he had a thought that made him pale and shiver, he hoped Sesshoumaru never met Harry, knowing him he might try and steal him if only to fuck with Inuyasha.

Kagome interrupted the inu youkai's thoughts as she continued her interrogation, "What about when you return to your own time huh? Have you thought of that?"

Inuyasha's smile plummeted as Harry growled angrily at the other girl, "That's low even for you Kagome, it's also quite frankly none of your business."

Inuyasha decided to intervene at this point, "I agree Kagome that is something for me and Harry to discuss, not you."

She snarled at him, "I'm only trying to be rational here, which is something you can't say. You guys are jumping into a relationship to fast!"

Inuyasha also snarled although his sounded more profound and animalistic, "It's not like we're going to become mates tomorrow! Courting can take years before demons decide to mate. Besides it's exactly what humans do in your time. Become boyfriend and girlfriend after only one of your little dates. Don't be a fucking hypocrite Kagome."

Kagome took in a deep breath and shouted for the entire world to hear, "SIT!"

There was a pause before Harry hissed and lunged at the girl, "You fucking slut-bucket!**(1)**"

He had to be held back by Inuyasha who was glaring daggers at the girl, "I knew you weren't mature enough to argue without resorting to that. Lucky for me Kikyo removed the beads while you were away or else Harry would have just mauled you."

Kagome looked apologetic but Inuyasha wasn't done, "I have known you for years Kagome and while you have matured you are still just a child. You no longer have that damn necklace to control me, Naraku is gone, and the Shikan no Tama has been restored. It's time for you to stand on your own feet and for me to be free to do as I wish. I picked Harry as my Intended and nothing you, Kikyo, Miroku, or even Sango can say will change my mind. That is the end of this discussion. Good bye."

Effortlessly he picked up the struggling panther demon, who was raging to rip off Kagome's face. After he was at least a mile and a half away he set the wizard down and let him vent.

"…and the nerve of her questioning everything about us. As if she could possibly have a chance with you anyways. Well I have news for her if she tries any of that damn prayer bead shit again I'm going to slowly melt her bones and leave the flesh sack to be eaten by crow demons. Stupid damn miko, misusing her powers…" Harry continued to ramble his eyes flecked with red from his rage.

"Geeze don't get so riled up ya stinkin cat," Inuyasha said from where he sat on a stump watching. Harry turned to him with a slightly crazed look.

"I don't know how you've put up with her all of these years," he said with a huff. Inuyasha chuckled inwardly delighted by Harry's anger on his behalf.

"Patience and a heavy does of damage to my forest," he stated lazily.

Harry snorted, "You don't have a patient bone in your body. It was probably bred out of your family long ago."

Inuyasha scowled, "Thanks for that judgment of my character."

The wizard sighed before flopping on the grass next to him. He put an arm over his eyes and tried to calm his magic and youkai before it damaged something. "Sorry m' just angry, I hate childish people. Which is weird because one of my bestest friends is the most childish person I know. But at least he can be serious, sometimes." He tacked that last part on thinking of Ron and his bouts of childish actions.

Inuyasha looked down at him, "A friend from your time?"

Harry gave the affirmative and Inuyasha nodded, "Will you tell me about your friends?"

Harry froze slightly before looking up into molten gold eyes. Suddenly it didn't seem like such a bad thing to share some of his past with the demon beside him. So he nodded and started off on his two best friends, "Well the childish one is Ron, he and Hermione, my other best friend, and I have known each other since it seems like forever…"

**SCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAK SCENEBREAKSCENEBREAK**

"So Harry when are we planning on leaving?"

The question was asked sporadically one evening while they were sparring near the river. It was just a light spar as Inuyasha was stronger then Harry in the hand-to-hand department so Harry was trying to catch up with him there. Harry paused slightly, which earned him a kick in the thigh.

"Pay attention!" Inuyasha barked slightly looking at the wound reproachfully. Harry mumbled something under his breath, which by the way Inuyasha's ears twitched he caught but did not comment on.

"What did you mean when am I leaving?" Harry questioned curiously blocking an uppercut and adjusting his feet to land a kick on the other who dodged.

"Well," Inuyasha grunted swinging at him, "you still need to get back to your time right? So when are we leaving?"

Harry grabbed his fists and held them in place using all his strength, "I didn't think you even wanted to leave."

Inuyasha kicked Harry's feat out from under him making the panther land with a gasp escaping his lips. He was quickly held in place by the other who gave him a smug look. "Now what," he asked leaning forward, "gave you that idea?"

Harry smiled prettily up at the other, "Well we have never discussed it before." Then using his legs he wrapped them around the other and rolled him so that Harry was pinning him down. "Do you yield?" he questioned giving a half lidded smirk. Some how their small spar hat turned into a small dominance battle and Harry wasn't even sure what it was about.

"Do you not want me to come with you?" he questioned seemingly curious as his silver hair splayed out underneath him in a giant fan. He back flipped Harry off of him so that he was once again pinning him. "And I never yield," he said with a grin.

The tension was thick and Harry chose his words wisely as he considered the stronger man, even though he would never tell him that, above him.

"Are you sure you're ready to leave yet? You'll have to leave Kagome and your friends behind." He looked up at the other before quickly kicking him off and holding him face down on the ground. His demonic instincts sent a thrill through his spine as he held the other making sure he was holding his legs and putting one hand around his throat threateningly before leaning down to whisper, "And I never yield either."

Inuyasha gave no dramatic speech, he only said, "You are my Intended, I will do anything for you." Harry considered him a second before sighing and nodding.

"I guess I can't change your mind about it," he whispered before shrugging, "we'll be leaving in three days, enough time to say good bye I would think."

Inuyasha grinned, "Good." He then turned so he had his fangs lightly grazing Harry's jugular. Harry froze as the Inu's eyes started to turn red and he growled up at him.

Harry breathed in deeply before speaking, "Ironic, we're at a draw." His claws were digging warningly into the half demons neck as a reminder. Inuyasha laughed his voice sounding deeper then usual as he replied.

"We won't always be."

**(1)The comment slut-bucket was stolen from a friend of mine who reads this story. He knows who he is so all ownership is to him. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!**


	13. Resolution

An- Ok I know this is way over do I'm not going to give excuses because quite frankly I was having massive writers block of epic proportions. But now that I have gotten this down I have a basic idea of where this one is going. However don't besurprised if it takes a while again because I'm busy filling out for colleges and stuff. Yuck! Anyways sorry for the shortness and hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha and if you think so then hope to god their lawyers don't smite me because I will come after you.

**Chapter 13**

**By: Bored-Is-My-Favorite-Word**

Soon the pair were preparing for their departure, with the help of Lady Kaede and Harry's magic they were able to carefully pack all of their belongings. Harry had switched from wearing his luggage in his necklace to placing it in the gold woven into his hair. He finally convinced Inuyasha to wear something similar so they were not weighed down by luggage. After much griping on Inuyasha's part and curses on Harry's Inuyasha conceded to wearing the jewelry. He absolutely refused to wear a necklace for obvious reasons, so you could now see Inuyasha sporting a wrist band with a red jewel on top of it.

Harry still flushed slightly whenever he thought of when he convinced Inuyasha to wear the jewelry.

_Flashback_

"Come on Dog boy just wear the dumb luggage already!" Harry snapped past the point of patience holding him.

"Feh I can just carry my stuff, not like I have a lot anyways. Besides I don't like the jewel it's to gaudy!" Inuyasha sniffed from his place up in the Goshinboku.

Harry ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "I have to use some sort of metal or gym to hold it or else the magic wouldn't stick. You refuse to wear a necklace or have anything girlish so your stuck with this."

It wasn't that bad, it was a brown leather cuff with a red jewel sewn into it. Harry had cut ruins into it to make sure the absorption spell worked correctly and it was finally done. Now the only problem was the owner.

"Feh!" He turned his back to Harry who growled slightly at being ignored. He had worked really fucking hard on this bracelet and no mutt was going to refuse his gift!

Harry jumped up to the branch Inuyasha was on and pushed him against the base of the tree before he had time to react. "Look here Mr. Inu-youkai I worked extremely long and hard on this thing to make sure you weren't embarrassed by it and no dumb inhibitions are going to stop you from wearing it." His face was only millimeters from the others, his eyes almost completely red from his anger.

Without meaning to he had made Inuyasha slightly aroused from his demonic and dominant actions and so when he asked, "Do I make myself clear?" Inuyasha had leant forward and claimed his lips hungrily his hands reaching up and gripping the back of the panther demons head. Harry responded quickly, still riding off his anger high so he practically flattened Inuyasha against the tree, straddling his lap as he forced Inuyasha to submit to his whims. His nipped at Inuyasha's lips lightly making the other groan and give a whine of protest when he withdrew from him, panting from lack of breath. His anger had dissipated slightly and he watched in confused shock as Inuyasha took the bracelet from him and fastened it securely to his wrist.

"As anyone ever told you," Inuyasha asked as he checked the jewelry over, "that you look extremely desirable when your angry?" He looked up with a smirk on his face making Harry blush profusely at his actions. The green eyed male groaned in embarrassment and raced off from the tree leaving the other to chuckle.

_End Flashback_

Harry shook his head trying not to think of it, he really didn't want to explain his erection away to Lady Kaede, who was sure to make the process as painful as possible, the old hag. He stopped at the tree line looking over at the small hut he had spent so much time in. A little smile flittered across his face when he looked at it. He was going to miss the village, it was extremely relaxing to be in.

He heard a branch snap and quickly hid as he observed Kagome stepping out of the trees. Inuyasha quickly came out of the hut after catching her scent and Harry just as quickly pulled out his wand and cast a scent covering smell. Kagome had a resigned look on her face while Inuyasha had his 'I'm-trying-to-be-angry' look.

"So you guys are really leaving tomorrow?" she asked when he didn't greet her or anything.

He nodded.

Kagome fidgeted nervously before throwing away all décor and hugging him around the waist, "Please be safe, and don't get Harry into any trouble."

Harry had the complete view to watch Inuyasha's façade just crash and he hugged her tightly around the waist.

"Wench."

She gave a laugh that sounded like she was holding in her sobs, Inuyasha just held her tighter and Harry suddenly realized this wasn't something he should be watching. Quietly, without alerting anyone to his presence, he walked away from the pair and made his way to the Goshinboku to think.

Once he arrived he placed a hand on the trunk of the tree, just listening to the nature around him. He contemplated where he was going to be going next, the best place would be out of Japan all together, the Bone Eaters Well was probably the only thing that had a chance of taking him anywhere, and Inuyasha would have heard of something similar by now from all his traveling. Maybe China? From his studies the Chinese should have a wizarding government set up already, although it would be very primitive.

Before he could contemplate that line of thought more he was interrupted from his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. Startled he quickly twisted out of whoevers hold it was and turned to see an amused Lady Kaede.

"Lady Kaede? Did you need something?" he questioned cautiously as he noticed the thoughtful look on her face.

"Ay child I did indeed, I have heard some news that I thought you might want to know. A friend of mine was telling me some time ago how there was a village across the ocean that was housing a shaman with great power. He has succeeded in raising some of the most troublesome dead before and has even been known to travel dimensions. It's possible that he could erect a portal to the future," She finished.

Harry felt excitement flood him, "Do you know where across the ocean we could go to find him?" he asked with anxiousness. She shook her head making him sag slightly as he wondered how he would be able to find him.

"Ney I do not child, but I have heard that another Shaman in a small tribe in Africa keeps correspondence with him regularly, he goes by the name Adofo of the Black Lion tribe. Perhaps that will be helpful to you?" she questioned. He surprised her when he swooped down and gave her a hug, careful not to hurt her fragile bones.

"You have helped us greatly Lady Kaede! Thank you so much for the information!" he gushed his green eyes sparkling in happiness.

She gave a full belly laugh in surprise, "Well you are welcome Harry-kun, may you be blessed on your travels."

He gave a deep bow before winking at her, "I think the blessing would be better used for keeping Inuyasha in line."

He suddenly squeaked when he felt a hand land on top of his head and another on his cheek turning his head to face said dog demon who had a scowl on his face.

"Yeah right I'm going to need the blessing to make sure you don't dig us into some crazy shit we can't get out of. Not to mention keeping horny males off you," snarked the other causing Harry to stick his tongue out and dance away from his embrace.

They said the rest of their good byes and just as they were leaving Kagome shouted "Wait!"

In her hands rested a camera and Inuyasha looked at curiously while Harry arched an eyebrow.

"I wanted to get a picture of you two for each other as a going away present," she explained grinning wickedly, "Now give us a big kiss!"

"Hey!" Inuyasha spluttered as the others started urging them, "We don't gotta kiss if we don't wan- hmph!"

Harry had decided the matter for them and tugged the other down ward, "Shut up and kiss me," he whispered with a smirk, "Or are you afraid to in front of so many people?"

Inuyasha dove down lacing his fingers in the brunettes hair and landing his lips on the other. Harry felt that familiar tingle in his youkai and a purr was released from the back of his throat as he wrapped his arms around the other shoulder his tail wrapping around his leg possessively.

Faintly he heard the click and whirr of the camera and the cheering from the others as he broke the kiss breathing heavily. He was still purring and gave one last languid kiss to the other before pulling back with a lazy grin.

Inuyasha's face was slightly pink and he breathed deeply pressing his forehead against the others, "Your going to be the death of me." He whispered huskily making goose bumps appear on his skin.

"Yeah," Harry smirked, "But I promise to give you the ride of your life first." Inuyasha's molten gaze darkened before he laughed.

While they were walking down the roads Harry contently smiled as he examined the picture Kagome had taken. It was after the kiss where their foreheads were pressed together, Inuyasha was hunched over with his hands tangled in Harry's hair while Harry was bent slightly backwards with a teasing grin on his face and his arms wrapped around the others shoulder.

Harry looked out of the corner of his eye at the dog demon who eventually looked over him and gave an embarrassed, "What?"

"Oh nothing," Harry said giving a grin back and tucking the picture away. It would be the beginning of many fond memories.


End file.
